KP: Rockabye Baby
by LJ58
Summary: Another Drakken plan backfired in Kim Possible's face, and suddenly she's a baby! Shego to the rescue! Shego?
1. Chapter 1

For the lawyers, I don't any of Disney's characters named here. I'm just using them for a story.

_**KP**_

_**Rockabye Baby**_

"Not this time, Miss Possible," Drakken chortled, aiming a small, yellow pistol at her. "This time, you will finally cease to be a thorn in my side," he crowed as he fired the weapon a half second before Ron could leap across the room to slam a hard fist into the weapon, his mystical power shattered the bones in his hands, and the weapon held as one.

Drakken howled, and clutched his wounded hand to his side.

Even as Ron turned, he was opening his mouth to cry out, too, for where Kim had been standing, only empty clothes now puddled on the ground.

"Kim!" he shouted in anguish, rushing toward her fallen garments only to dance away as a troupe of henchmen came out of an antechamber, commanding his attention as they attacked him at Drakken's shrill cry.

Shego, about to face off with her longtime rival yet again, was left staring at Kim's clothes.

Unlike monkey boy, Shego saw something when she stared incredulously down at the clothes left behind by her adversary. She walked over, and lifted the Kevlar-lined top and stared at the body attached to the tiny hand waving helplessly at her through the fallen garments.

Kim had shrank all right, but not into a molecule, or whatever.

She had been reduced to a baby. A real baby.

"Goooooo," the six month old child grinned a toothy smile up at her when Shego lifted her from the floor.

"Oh, this is priceless," Shego sniggered as she realized Stoppable was looking elsewhere, busy with the lackeys. And Drew, typically, had fled after being injured.

Shego grinned, and turned and ran back the way she had come.

No one saw her carrying the little, redheaded baby with her as she left.

_**KP**_

"Sorry, Ron," Wade told him. "But I've analyzed every square inch of this lab, and there is no sign of her.

"She's…..She's gone," Wade told him mournfully as GJ agents held the perimeter while the young genius checked for any sign of Kim Possible.

Off to one side, Drakken sat in cuffs, one hand thickly bound in medical gauze, snickering at their despair.

"You may have me. For the moment. But I have finally had my ultimate victory! I have finally eliminated my longtime, tee…..ah….my nemesis! And this time, there is no way to bring her back!"

"What. Did. You. Do," Ron hissed, finally stalking over to him, and glaring down at him.

"You hand? That's nothing," Ron told him coldly. "I can break every bone in your body so thoroughly they will never heal.

"Now tell what that thing did to her?"

"Meh. What does it matter? You can't help her.

"By now, she's lost in the endless flow of the subatomic structures of the quantum field. My destabilizing ray shrank her so small that she will never be found."

Wade stood frowning as he looked at Ron, and glanced over at the pieces of the small weapon one of the agents had gathered. "Did you get it all?" "Yes," the man nodded grimly.

"Do you really think he did what he claims," Betty asked him as Drakken was led away to a waiting police van.

She had personally called him in after Ron reported what had happened. Wade brought everything he could think of, but nothing he could think of was finding a trace of Kim Possible no matter how thorough his search was as he scoured the entire lab not twice, but four times.

"Considering his abilities? It's all too possible," he grimaced. "And if he did do what he claims…..I'm afraid she might truly be gone."

"What do you mean," Betty asked.

"Dr. Director, the quantum field isn't like a meadow you stroll through. Anything that small is in constant flux, and moving in all directions, at fantastic speeds. Even moving through the five known dimensions.

"By now, if she were rendered that small, she could be literally…..anywhere. Or any when."

Ron looked sick.

"But you can bring her back. If you fix the shrink thingy, you can bring her back, right?"

"Ron……I might be able to fix the device to confirm it's operating principles, but…..to bring her back, we'd have to be able to precisely locate her to be able to use the ray on her."

Wade looked mournful. "I'm sorry, Ron. It's harsh, but it's our current reality. I'll get to work on this thing right now, but…..I'm afraid we might have to face the fact that KP may really be…..gone."

Ron's expression was beyond despair.

_**KP**_

"Look at that, Princess," Shego said, holding up a paper with a familiar face under the banner.

The baby in the stroller burbled, and waved pudgy hands.

Shego, however, realized the little girl probably didn't even understand the bold letters that declared; "**KIM POSSIBLE MISSING--FAMED HEROINE FEARED DEAD**!"

It had been two weeks since she disappeared with the child, and she was waiting to see what came of the last fight with Team Possible. Drakken, naturally, was scooped up, and currently sitting in prison. He was probably still waiting for her to show up and bail him out.

He would be waiting quite a while longer.

She folded the paper, tucking it into the diaper bag, and pushed the stroller toward the docks where her boat was waiting. While she was surrounded by people, no one here knew her. Especially not with the special holographic emitter she had stolen from a lab not long ago that let her pass as an ordinary woman rather than an infamous, green-skinned thief.

She had several 'programs' loaded into the device, but just now she was an ordinary Caucasian woman with long, brown hair with auburn highlights. She looked just like any other mother out pushing their child along the street as she arranged documents with a certain contact to cover her daughter's presence as she waited for the ship that would take her from Marseilles to a hidden island retreat where she often hid away when laying low for extended periods.

She smiled down at the little girl, surprised that Kimmie proved to be a bright, happy baby, if a bit overly energetic. She could just imagine the girl's first childhood judging by her current behavior. All Shego had to do was turn her back for an instant, and Kimmie was crawling _up_ as much as around things. She had barely caught her from falling off a bookcase in a waiting room, proving the girl had no concept of fear, and no reluctance to explore in any given direction.

Shego, now traveling as Ann Gordon, mother of Kim Gordon, pushed the stroller toward the docks as the time for the boat neared. She was staying cautious, just in case, but so far no one seemed to have picked up on her disguise, and the very official forged papers were in her purse making her seem quite legitimate.

Even she had not stopped to think much beyond just grabbing up the baby Kim and running.

She had actually wanted a baby of her own for years. It was one of the things that simmered in the back of her mind, making her more and more irritable of late. Her own carefully hired medical specialists had told her several years ago that she would never have children. That her comet powers made conception dangerous, if not impossible. And if she did somehow conceive, then her womb would be ground zero for that potential life, making it unlikely it would be born safe, or without serious defects.

If at all.

It was a telling blow to a little girl that grew up just wanting a family of her own before the comet, and her idiot brother's fantasies ruined her shattered life.

All she knew was that she saw a baby in front of her, and she took her chance.

That it was, in fact, her former rival and longtime nemesis just made it somehow….right. At least, to her way of thinking.

Thirty minutes later, she had taken the launch out to the ship carrying her to the Philippines, where she would then take another private boat to her waiting island retreat. She smiled at the baby now looking around sleepily as they stayed in their small cabin, and read the paper. She read of her own 'missing' status, suggesting she might have been 'caught' by whatever claimed Kimmie, though she doubted few people would care.

Sure, a few years ago they had all cheered when Drakken had helped save the world from nine foot alien invaders, but then Drewbie had to lose his temper about something or other, and there went their second chance. Smoke in the wind. Then they were back to the usual grind just a few weeks after their public decoration before the U.N.

She had actually been happy for a moment, considering a different, more domestic life for the first time in years, and then Drew had to lose it. Again.

She wondered if she might be able to really play dead, and let the world think she was as 'lost' as Kim Possible as she read the accounting that suggested Kim had been shrank so small she was now lost in the infinite world of the quantum field that existed far beneath the visible world. It was explained for dummies, but it was plain they really did think Kimmie, and maybe Shego, were forever gone unless some genius could find a way to bring her back.

The story indicated there wasn't much hope of that happening. That meant they weren't even looking for them.

She couldn't help but smile as she put the paper away.

Until she picked up the memorial magazine she had been unable to help picking up, and opened the KIM POSSIBLE STORY to see the somber picture of her parents on the face page, offering the prints and text as a monument to their daughter, and donating all profits from the magazine's sell to a scholarship fund in her name for other special girls who wanted to excel in nontraditional ways.

She knew the Possibles, of course. Having invaded Kimmie's house a few times, and even living there once when she was turned into that simpering Miss Go by Electronique's reverse polarizer. She sighed, and closed the magazine without looking beyond the family picture.

She actually liked Ann.

The woman was….well, nice.

Even when she was at her worst, she had accepted her just because Kim asked her to do so.

When she was hurt once, she even took care of her without caring she was a wanted felon at the time. Ann was a lot like her daughter. She was always ready to help anyone in need without reservation.

She tried not to think of what the woman must be going through right now.

She was doing the best she could. What she felt right. Because Shego knew that if her other enemies knew about Kim right now, they would be after her. She would be an easy target, and she knew more than a few of those villains wouldn't hesitate to strike at her.

She was safer as Kim Gordon.

Safer with her.

She sighed, and tucked the magazine away, and looked down at the little girl in the adjustable stroller she had lain back to serve as a bed. The redhead was sleeping peacefully now, and looked so cute laying there.

"I can't give you up now, Pumpkin," she told her, tucking the little blanket around her in case she grew chilly. "I just can't."

_**KP**_

"Take a look," Wade said, laying the device that looked like a small, silver laser on Betty's desk. "I think Drakken got close, but he didn't quite succeed."

"Then what did he do," Betty asked as the stocky young teen stood in her office. "And what happened to Kimberly?"

"This," Wade told her, and lifted the device, and pointed it at Will, who was standing there next to him.

Will yelped, and ducked aside as Wade fired the weapon which emitted a yellowish beam that struck a potted plant, and the plant shrank down as if growing in reverse. By the time Wade stopped the beam after only a few seconds, there was only a small bulb partially exposed in the large pot.

"A…rejuvenating device of some kind," Will frowned.

"Exactly. Based on what my tests indicate, there are two potential scenarios here," he told them.

"One, is that Kim was shrank, or rather de-aged, if you will, back to the point she became simple biological matter."

"Only your own scans showed no sign of any biological trace in that room, let alone on her clothing," Betty pointed out.

"Exactly. Which means that Kim was reduced to a child young enough to be carried off without being able to resist, or be noticed," Wade told them.

"By Shego," Betty all but growled.

"Logic suggests that is what happened," Wade nodded his agreement.

"Providing we find her, can you reverse the process?"

Wade adjusted something, then fired the device as a response to her query. The bulb sprouted, flowered, and grew back to its original size. It even looked healthier than before.

"My God," Will exclaimed. "Drakken created a fountain of youth."

"No. He didn't," Wade told him.

"My own test models indicate that anyone using this is going to be genetically, and molecularly unstable for a time after initial exposure, which means even if we find Kim, we can't age her without harming her for at least a year's time. Maybe longer.

"I'd have to see and test her cells to be sure of the time frame. And trying to use this to reduce your age? Bad idea. It doesn't just reduce your age. You lose all knowledge and experience gained with those years."

"You tried it out," Will asked.

"Of course not," Wade snapped, sliding the device back into a box he kept in his hands. "I worked off theoretical models, and tested it on ordinary lab rats for more accurate practical data."

"But….the plant….?"

"Agent Du, flora is far different from a complex, multi-cellular organism like a human being," Will was told pointedly.

"The point is," Betty cut in. "Kimberly is still alive out there somewhere. In the hands of her enemies. And we have to find her."

"Any way to tell how old she might be. Or rather, how young," Will asked.

"Based on the power level of the fuel cells left in the original device," Wade said thoughtfully. "I would speculate anywhere between three to eighteen months," Wade told him. "Sorry," he shrugged, "But without a human test subject, I can't be specific as to how the beam actually affects human subjects, and I wasn't willing to risk anyone else just now."

"I understand, and it's all right," Betty told him. "You've given us hope, and that is far more than we had five weeks ago. For now, however, I suggest we keep this knowledge to ourselves.

"Especially concerning the device and its affects," Betty stressed pointedly.

"I agree," Wade nodded. "If people thought they could reclaim their youth, they might do stupid things to risk it. And worse, if some people knew about Kim, they might start _hunting_ her."

"Obviously, the way to find Possible, is to find Shego. Only no one has seen her, either," Will pointed out. "At first, we even thought she might have been hit by the beam's backwash."

"Shego is good at disappearing when she wants to do so," Wade agreed. "But now that we know we're looking for a woman and a young child, I think we can narrow the field. There can't be that many green-skinned mercenaries running around with a young child," he pointed out.

"One thing," Betty asked. "You said you suspect the de-aging, for lack of a better term, stripped memories and experience as well as age. If you are able to restore Kimberly's true age, will that also restore her mind?"

"That's the catch," Wade admitted grimly. "I don't think it will. I do admit, at this point, everything is theory just now. We just can't know anything for certain until we find and test her."

"We'll find her," Betty finally told him. "In the meantime, maybe we should….."

"I'll be keeping this one, Dr. Director. No offense, but after some of your scientists blundering around this past year with that alien technology, I don't quite trust your research division. Remember, this is the only real chance we have of even getting close to restoring Kim if I deem the risk viable."

Betty nodded, and let him go.

"You're going to let that…..child keep that device when it's potentially….."

"The most dangerous weapon Drakken has ever created? Relax, Will. If there is anyone we can trust on this planet with that kind of technology, it's Wade. Especially since he's fighting for Kimberly's life and safety. Now mobilize all teams, and prepare for a code omega alert. We're hunting Shego.

"And…..a very young Kimberly Anne Possible," Betty stated grimly.

"Do we tell her parents?"

Betty's gaze was Will's own reply, her single eye being quite eloquent at times.

"What about Stoppable?"

"Bring him in for the briefing, Agent Du. His ninja friends may end up being our best source of aid in this hunt. Because it's plain Shego has gone to ground, and it may take experts at their kind of camouflage to ferret her out."

_**KP**_

Shego laughed as the child crawled down to the surf, and batted at the waves.

"Shegee! Wa'r! Wa'r," Kim shouted as she sat up and splashed, the now apparent nine month old child delighted with the waves before her that seemed to be teasing her as they surged up around her, swamping her, and then retreating to do it again, and again.

Unlike many children, she was not afraid, and sat and dared the surf to do its worst.

Behind her, a careless lump of sand remained of the sand castle Shego had helped her build earlier before Kim had toddled through it, declaring herself 'Pwincess,' and tried to sit on her throne. In the months since she had brought Kim to her private island, Kim had grown, and remained a bright, cheerful child that was filled with curiosity and eagerness to explore and learn. Shego wondered if the feelings she was experiencing were normal. Because taking care of 'her' baby was the greatest challenge, and greatest payday she had ever known.

But, she also noticed, Kim steadfastly refused to call her mom, or anything close. She was 'Shegee,' and that was all.

Still, there was no denying the affection in the child. She loved to hug her, gave her slobbery kisses, and would sit and snuggle on her lap for hours when tired. Or allowed. In the three months since their arrival, Shego had still been unable to Kimmie-proof her villa. The only way to keep the little redhead out of trouble was to literally follow her around. It gave her an appreciation for what her parents must have gone through raising her. Or any child.

She would not have let her go for any amount, though.

This, though she would be loathe to admit it to anyone, was her dream.

"I think you've had enough fun today, kiddo," Shego smiled as she rose from her beach chair, and went down to pluck the child from the tide that would soon be over her head, and still she seemed to show no fear of it.

She wondered if it was because she still had some memory of her past, or if Kim had simply been born that way. Utterly without fear.

No, that couldn't be right. She had seen the girl balk, pale, or react too many times over the years to think she was without fear. Fearless, maybe, and daring beyond reason, but she did worry. This little Kimmie, however, seemed to have yet to learn fear.

Or, she dared to think, maybe she just felt safe with Shego around. She liked to think so as she picked up the dripping child who kicked energetically at the water as she was lifted from the next swell of water, laughing shrilly as she splashed them both.

"You're a mess, Kimmie."

"Mess," she agreed with a wide grin, and kept kicking though she was held high above the water as Shego hugged the wet toddler to her side.

They both wore matching green and black swimsuits. Kim's was a one-piece, and Shego's a bikini she favored. "Time to dry off, and take a nap."

Kim's smile now faded, her lips pulling down as she stiffened in her arms as if about to sulk. As she did whenever something came up that displeased the spirited little girl.

"Or we could go take a bath, and have lunch?"

"Eat! Eat, eat, eat, eat, eat!" the little girl chanted.

Shego couldn't help but laugh.

Kimmie didn't seem to know too many words yet, but she used the ones she knew effectively.

Bouncing the little girl in her arms, she headed up toward the jungle that hid her villa, making it look like just another deserted little island in the south pacific. She had been safe for almost three months now, and didn't miss her old life at all. Once she had Kimmie eating, she would go back and pick up their things from the beach, leaving no sign of their presence, as always.

Not long after she departed, however, a large, metal ship rose from the sea, and a group of men stepped out of the nose onto the beach. One of them kicked at the crushed sand castle with a cold sneer, and looked up at the jungle.

"My, how the mighty have fallen. Would you not agree, Pepe," he asked the small dog in his good hand. His other a metallic prosthetic loaded with some serious technology capable of holding off even the most determined assailants.

The little dog yapped excitedly, and the nine men behind him said nothing as they checked their weapons.

"Remember, I want them both taken alive," Sheldon Director, AKA Gemini told his hand-picked crew. "With both Shego, and Kim Possible in my grasp," he said, holding up his metal hand to form a clawed fist. "The world shall tremble beneath my heel, and even my vile, _younger_ sister shall finally have to admit that WEE is _better_ than Global Justice!"

Which made the dog bark anxiously as the one-eyed madman soothed it with whispered apologies as his men discreetly looked elsewhere rather than at their lunatic boss.

"Follow me," Gemini smiled coldly as he walked into the jungle, following a faint, but worn trail that he knew would lead him right to his quarry.

_**KP**_

"We found her," Wade announced to Betty over the computer screen on her desk he hacked with ease. "But you'd better move fast. I spotted one of WEE's submersibles in the same area one of Ron's ninja friends finally tracked a lone woman with a child of about six months that matched the description Dr. Possible gave of Kim in the same target age."

"Where," Betty asked.

Wade gave her the coordinates.

"We have a strike group already in the area conducting exercises. Is Ron….?"

"Already on his way. He may beat your people there knowing him," Wade told her. "But knowing how Gemini operates, even he might need help."

Betty nodded her agreement. "I'll call in my people now, Wade. Keep us posted on area movement."

"Right. Good luck," Wade told her.

Betty nodded grimly, and closed the channel to call her strike team in, hoping her idiot brother didn't make an already bad situation worse. One thing his presence did tell her, though. She still had a leak in her office, or the screwball wouldn't know about Kim's situation. Let alone where to find her. Someone was going to pay for this slipup. She only hoped Stoppable and her people got there in time before she lost Shego, and Kimberly.

Especially Kimberly.

_**KP**_

Shego stood on the porch of her villa, facing down the ten men that had shown up without invitations. "Gemini," she drawled. "What an unpleasant surprise. So, who do I hurt first?"

Gemini smiled, and carefully set his precious pet down before he faced the emerald-skinned mercenary. "I'm going to ask nicely, Shego, since you are one of us. Then I'll just do things my way."

"Ask all you like. I never answered to Drew, and I sure won't answer to you."

"I'm glad you haven't insulted me by asking why I'm here. "So I'll get right to it. Join me, and help me raise that infant Possible as my new Alpha, and I shall reward you beyond your wildest dreams."

"I don't know," Shego grinned, cracking her knuckles as she stood there in her bikini top, and a green skirt she had pulled on while making Kimmie's lunch a few minutes ago. She had been about to head down to get their beach gear when she stepped outside to find Gemini's loopy alphabet soldiers coming toward her. "I have some pretty wild dreams."

"Then join me, and together….."

"Not a chance. I don't like the uniforms. The dubious pay. Or your retirement plans."

Gemini smiled coldly. "So be it. I shall just have to raise the child myself. _Now_," he barked, and two men fired weapons that did…..nothing.

"You're kidding me," Shego smirked, and raised her hands.

And frowned.

"Like it? I stole it from Global Just…..

"Sorry, Pepe," he looked down at the yapping dog.

"Get her," he shouted to his other men. "Her plasma will not work inside the null field. She is just an ordinary woman now! Helpless, and weak!"

Shego glared at him, spitting, "Doy, did you get the wrong Intel," she mocked, and leapt to kick one man while simultaneously slamming a hard palm into a second man, and spinning to elbow a third. The men swarmed her, but she used her skills to their full effect as she cut through the seven men in less time than it took to blink. By then, however, she heard a shrill scream behind her.

"Shegeeeee!" She spun around, seeing a struggling Kim in Gemini's arm as he pointed his right hand at her.

"Say goodbye, mommy," the one-eyed man grinned smugly, his cybernetic fingers locking into launch position.

"Nooooooo!" Kim shrieked., and slapped her right hand into his bearded face.

Not even Shego expected what happened next.

Gemini flinched from the stinging blow, but then he wailed in unaccountable agony as he dropped the little girl who landed on all fours before standing up to run awkwardly past the stunned men watching their stricken employer who was staggering back blindly, clutching at his face as it seemed to wither and age before their eyes.

Shego gaped as she clutched the redhead to her who toddled up to her, arms outstretching. Shego could only stare with the others while she watched as Gemini visibly aged, going from forty-something to what looked ninety-something in seconds, his once trim beard now a long, gray mass of thick hair hiding much of his withered body as fell to his knees. "Princess? What did you do?"

"Bad mans not hurt Shegee," she said, pouting as she hugged her neck while glaring back at the old man that now fell over to land in a fetal position even as five GJ VTOLs appeared overhead, and a sleek, black mini-jet roared past headed for the beach.

"Crap," Shego muttered.

"Crap!" Kim agreed with a smile.

"If I were you boys, I'd just give up now," she told the WEE agents still gaping at the emaciated man who had been their hale, husky boss just a few moments ago.

"Oh, and…..let me have that," she said, taking the plasma nullifier from one man, and smashing it against the nearby porch foundation. The other man looked at her, and just smashed the weapon he still held himself.

"Smart man," she smiled, and went inside to see if Kim had finished her lunch while GJ agents dropped out of the sky.

Kim was banging her spoon on her highchair tray, a signal for more, when Ron stepped into the kitchen with four GJ agents. None of them were dumb enough to be pointing anything at her. She had to admire their wisdom.

"Shego."

"Stoppable."

"Wonnie," Kim smiled at him, her mouth plastered with the remnants of her meal.

"Kim," he smiled somberly. "Do you remember me?"

Kim nodded firmly. "Wonnie frien'," she stated, reaching out to pat his nearest hand. Which, naturally, left a mess.

"You'll have to excuse me," she said, turning from refilling Kim's bowl with the mashed potatoes covered in garden peas that she seemed to like. A lot. "It's Princess' lunch time, and she can eat like a horse."

"Nuh-Nuh," Kim sputtered. "Pwincess!"

Shego chuckled, and set the bowl in front of her.

"Of course you are, sweetie. There you go. Eat up."

"Eat, eat, eat," she beamed, and began the haphazard process of shoving most of the food into her mouth without losing too much of it.

"What happened to Gemini," Ron asked.

"Don't look at me. I didn't even know she could do that."

"You're saying Kim did that to him," one of the agents blurted out.

Ron and Shego both glanced at him.

"He was about to shoot me with those stupid finger-missiles of his, and Kim just…..slapped him. Suddenly he was ancient, and meanwhile you guys showed up. So, excuse me if I don't have any answers for you."

"Wade may be able to help."

"Of course," Shego sighed.

"You could have run," Ron pointed out, signaling the agents to stand back when they started getting restless.

"I wasn't going to endanger Kimmie with a firefight with those clowns. They're too fond of shooting first, and to hell with questions."

The agent in charge only glared. Shego shot one right back.

"Then, you're surrendering?"

Shego looked at Ron. Then Kim. She didn't even look at the agents.

"Only to you. I don't trust these guys," she nodded at the blue-uniformed men all wearing the same grim gaze.

"All right. You have obviously taken care of Kim, and she does seem to……"

"Mo', Shegee. Mo' eat," she said, holding out her very messy, mostly empty bowl.

"I think Princess has had enough. It's bath time."

"No nap! No nap," she howled, struggling to slide out of the chair.

Ron couldn't help but smile.

"That's definitely KP," he said. Then turned to the agents. "Take the WEE agents in, and confiscate their equipment.

"I'll bring Shego and the baby myself."

"Our orders…."

"Let me put it this way. Do you want to anger Kim, who can now apparently turn people into old men with a touch, by trying to drag off Shego, whom she is obviously fond of just now," Ron asked pointedly as Shego snatched up the struggling redhead, and moved toward the door.

"Unless you hotshots want to run her bath, you can move," she growled.

The lead agent cocked his head, and the three men with him stepped aside.

"We have to clean you up if we're going for a ride, Princess."

"Go ride! Go ride!" Kim cheered.

Ron stared after them, and met the lead agent's grim gaze. "Tell Betty I'll bring her in myself.

"Don't worry, I have my own people nearby if they're needed."

"I'll have to call this in before I can stand down," the man replied. "We'll be outside until we get new orders."

"Knock yourself out," Ron told him, hearing water running in the back. "Just show yourself out.

"Shego is right about one thing. I don't want anyone getting trigger-happy around Kim.

"I'd take that personally," he told him, his hazel eyes flickering blue for a moment.

The agent, already well briefed on Team Possible, didn't argue.

_**KP**_

"She seems happy enough," Ron said as she watched Kim bolt into the living room almost twenty minutes later, clean, and now dressed in a green jumper with a crown on the front of the bib.

"I Pwincess," she declared, stopping to stick her chest out, showing the embroidered crown.

"You sure are," he agreed, remembering Hanna's early years after his enigmatic little sister came to live with him.

"I'm going to change now," Shego told him. "If you don't mind watching Kimmie?"

Ron eyed her.

"Trust me. You have to watch her."

"I remember," he nodded.

"Just keep her away from bookcases or furniture," she sighed.

"And don't let her….."

Something crashed in the kitchen, and they both ran into the room to find her trying to climb a counter, having knocked off a spice rack, trying to reach a package of cookies on a high shelf.

"Wan' bears," she protested as Ron grabbed her, both her hands reaching out for the package growing farther away.

"You just ate."

"'Serts!" she screeched. "Wan' bears!"

"One bear. Then we have to go for a ride. Okay, Princess," Shego told her, and took down the gingerbread bears, and handed her one of the cookies.

"Okay?"

"'Kay, Shegee," she beamed, and took the cookie with both hands.

Shego gave her a sad smile as the toddler set to devouring her treat, then turned back to the hall. "I'll go get ready."

Ron nodded as he sat Kim down on her feet, and she focused intently on her treat as he started picking up the fallen spice rack, and it's contents.

Thirty minutes later, Shego came out back in her own familiar look and uniform, and nodded. "Well, how does this work?"

"My jet won't carry three."

"I could follow you in mine," she suggested.

Ron eyed her.

"Can I trust you?"

"You have my word, Stoppable. We'll be right with you all the way to…..wherever."

"Kim rides with me," he told her.

"I go ride Shegee," Kim stomped one little foot.

"Kim…."

"Ride Shegee," she screeched, looking furious.

"Stoppable…..You might want to……"

Ron ducked as Kim's pudgy hand flashed, and he just managed to duck her left hand. The small table, to their shock, began to take root, and sprout new tendrils as if the wood had suddenly come to life.

"Holy……!" Shego couldn't help but gape again.

"Well, well. How interesting," Ron smiled. "Someone can do tricks."

"I do twik," Kim asked, still eyeing him with distrust now as her gaze shifted between him and the table.

"You sure did," Shego told her, and came over to scoop her up.

"Stoppable….trust me. This is way past my expertise, too. If your nerdlinger can help, I want him to do so before someone else decides to come after her.

"Or they decide to just lock her up in some lab."

"That won't happen," he assured her.

"Yeah. They told my folks the same thing when the comet first hit us.

"They lied then, too."

"I'm telling you, it won't happen. I won't let it happen," he told her. Then, after a sigh, he nodded. "So…..I suppose she'll fly with you," he said after studying the little girl who seemed quite fascinated by the tendrils that had stopped growing now, and showed tiny buds and pale green leaves here and there along the table legs and sides.

"I'll be with you all the way."

"Just curious," Ron asked with a sudden insight after talking to Wade earlier about what had really happened. "Was that the same hand that hit Gemini?"

"No. I think she used her right hand to slap him."

"Interesting. So, the right hand ages things. The left brings new life. Maybe rejuvenates?"

"That's a heck of a power," Shego agreed, and looked around the house. "Just let me lock up, and I'll be with you. I doubt I'll be back here anytime soon," Shego remarked solemnly.

Ron said nothing.

"Dr. Director has given you full custody of the targets, Stoppable," the agent waiting outside told him. "However, one of us will fly along to accompany you all the same."

"Knock yourself out," Shego huffed. "C'mon, Princess. Let's go warm up our ride."

"She's flying her own jet," Ron tried to stop him before he could continue the protest. "Is that really a good idea," the agent demanded. "We can carry her….." Shego's expression was less than willing, or eager.

"I'd swim back first," she growled.

"I swim, too," Kim crossed her arms over her thin chest, and glared at the man.

Shego couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll meet you in the air," Ron told her. "We're headed directly for Middleton."

"I'll be on your wing in fifteen minutes," Shego assured him.

In fact, it was twelve and a half minutes. With the GJ jet parked firmly on Shego's tail.

_**KP**_

"You took good care of her," Ann said as she met with Shego in the cell where she was being held.

Anne found she still fought tears when she remembered meeting Kim, her very much younger daughter, who screeched, "Mommeeeeee," at the first sight of her a few days ago before she ran up on small legs to hug her.

She also remembered hearing her scream soon after, "Shegee stay! Shegee stay," as GJ agents led the green-skinned woman away.

Shego shrugged. "She's a cute kid."

"I think there's more to it than that. She seems to really love you."

"Okay, so she's also a loopy kid."

"She's a loopy kid that remembers everything."

Shego frowned now. "You're kidding?"

"You never asked her? Never talked to her?"

"She could barely talk there for a while."

"Well, Wade and I did a very thorough exam. Physical, and mental. Physically, she's a perfect eleven month old child."

"I guessed she was about eight or nine months."

"Kim was always small for her age. At any rate, mentally, she's still twenty. She just can't express herself as well due to the developmental difficulties of any normal child still learning to articulate."

"Oh. Well, she seemed to get things across pretty well with me."

"As I said. You took good care of her."

Then what the woman said penetrated. "Wait. You said….she remembers everything?"

"Yes."

"Mentally, she's still…..well, the same Kimmie," Shego asked as she looked up from her cot where she sat leaning against the wall in her very small cell.

Ann Possible nodded.

"But she…."

"She genuinely likes you," Ann nodded. "I know."

"What about the….aging thing? With her hands, I mean?"

"It's only a theory, but Wade thinks that Drew's ray somehow infused her with the ability to age or regenerate things, depending on how she harnesses that power."

"And no one is trying to exploit her yet," she huffed cynically.

"We're keeping that particular discovery quiet," Ann told her pointedly.

"And….Kim? Can the nerd….? Can he help her?"

"That's why I'm here, and Betty let me talk to you," Anne told her. "Wade is afraid to try. He feels her metabolism is still too unstable, and it might take at least another year before he could safely use the ray on her again to try to reverse the affects."

"Oh," Shego murmured quietly.

"So, I asked Betty if I might suggest a kind of…..house arrest for you. As Kim's baby-sitter.

"Frankly, we don't dare trust her with anyone else. And…..she does like you," Anne smiled.

"You'd trust _me_," Shego gaped.

"You have taken care of her for a little over three months now. And she likes you. In fact, she's been wanting to see you since you were taken away."

"She didn't…..?"

"Well, we had to buy a new couch, and Agent Du's car required a tow truck to carry it off when he tried to see her on what he called an 'assessment' visit."

"You better watch him. He's too damn fond of putting people like her into cages for their pet scientists to play with."

"Which is why Ron and a few of his friends are staying around town for the moment, too.

"Not that the man was too willing to get out of his car after it started rusting into ruin around him when she banged on it," Anne smiled smugly.

Ann had to smile at the memory of her banging on the car when she spotted him, having run out to demand, "Where my Shegee? Where my Shegee," as loud as an eleven month old child could scream.

"Something funny," Shego glowered at the woman now.

"I'm sorry. It's just. You had to see his face when his car aged into junk while Kimmie beat on the doors. I think he was deathly afraid she was going to get to him."

Shego had to grin. "That, I'd have paid to see," Shego chortled.

"So, what did Drew have to say about Nerdlinger's conclusions."

"Really, Miss Go. You don't actually think we were going to trust Drew with our Kimmie? We haven't told him anything."

"Smart woman," Shego had to admit. "What does Betty think of your idea, though?"

"She thinks it's the dumbest thing she's ever heard. Only right now, it's our safest course of action considering what she did to Gemini. And Agent Du's car," a one-eyed brunette drawled as she walked into the cell ahead of three agents.

"How is your loopy brother," Shego smirked as Betty walked in to make that pronouncement on cue.

"On life support," Betty stated grimly.

Shego's shrugged. "I'm not going to pretend I care. That jerk was about to blow my head off, and kidnap Kimmie."

Betty merely eyed her. "I won't comment on that. I am curious as to how you beat the null generators he managed to steal from us."

"C'mon, Bets," she sat upright and winked. "You know a girl has to have _some secrets."_

_Betty sighed. "So, then. Are you in? Or out?"_

"_What do you think," she grinned._

_To Be Continued……. _


	2. Chapter 2

For the lawyers, I don't any of Disney's characters named here. I'm just using them for a story.

_**KP**_

_**Rockabye Baby**_

**Part 2:**

"Shegeeeeeee," Kim shrieked, making Dr. James Possible almost leap out of his chair, his paper forgotten as his once more baby daughter leapt up to toddle toward the door where Shego stood wearing a dark skirt and a light green blouse.

Part of the conditions for her provisional release was no more costume. "Hey, Pumpkin," she beamed, and squatted to hold out her arms.

"Shegee stay?"

"You bet, Kimmie," she smiled, biting back her own tears as the little body collided with hers, and they hugged one another.

Then Kim seemed to tense, and Shego realized she had just then seen Betty. Betty herself seemed surprised when Kim glared at her with green eyes full of childish dislike.

"I don't think it's you, Bets," Shego guessed. "I'm betting it's the uniform. Your boys seem to rub her the wrong way. Can't imagine why," she smirked.

"Bad mans," Kim declared, her eyes fixed on Will, who stood directly behind Betty, and seemed content to stay there.

"So, I take it we have a new nanny," James drawled as he regained his composure, and reached for his fallen paper.

"So long as the _nanny_ behaves herself," Betty drawled.

"Hey, I spent three months behaving," Shego glowered. "Doesn't that prove something to you?" Betty said nothing as Ann entered behind the agents, and closed the door.

"I think that's everything," Ann said, putting the bags down by the door. "We put the crib back up in Kim's room, so you can use her old bed for now," the neurosurgeon told her.

"Actually, before you settle in, I'd like to see if you can get Kimberly to cooperate in….restoring Sheldon.

"If it is at all possible," Betty told her.

"Hey, Bets," Shego couldn't help grinning. "Hadn't you heard? Anything is possible…."

Betty glared. Cutting her off with a grim, "Very funny, Shego."

Kim chose that moment to giggle. "Shegee funnee," she agreed.

Betty only sighed heavily.

_**KP**_

Kim stared into the room where a old man lay in a bed attached to machines by numerous tubes and wires that were, quite literally, keeping him alive. She looked back at Betty with a hard scowl only a toddler can give, and declared, "No help bad mans."

"I thought you said her mind was intact," Betty remarked as Kim turned away from the room, and tugged at Shego's hand, obviously not wanting to go inside.

"Well, it is," Ann told her as Shego coughed, and raised a hand to hide a smirk. "What we're finding out, however, is that Kim is…..still Kim. Only her mind is now being…..ah, filtered, though a _brain_ that is not yet fully developed."

"Which accounts for the communication problems, but not the behavioral lapses. Perhaps her current…..guardian is somehow negatively influencing her?"

"Excuse me," Shego drawled as Kim frowned up at the older brunette whose one good eye was focused on the smaller redhead.

"Dr. Director, if I might have a moment," Ann asked as the most talented neurosurgeon on the planet gestured to one side.

Betty gave Kim a dour expression, which was met with a matching scowl as two thin arms crossed over her chest, proving the redhead's legendary stubbornness was still well fixed in place. The head of Global Justice tried not to notice Shego's blatant sniggering.

Bad enough she had been manipulated by her own superiors into granting Stoppable operational authority because of his mystical monkey powers, and his standing with a famed ninja academy they had been trying to recruit for several decades. Now she was being ignored by a child! One that should know better from all she had been told. One that should be learning by now to follow the orders of a superior. It made her wonder if Kimberly really was fit for grooming as her possible protégé. If she regained her proper chronological age anytime soon.

"All right," she finally nodded, and walked over to join the doctor well away from Kim and Shego. "What," she demanded bluntly.

"One, I know my daughter, and you are definitely not going to gain her cooperation by backing her into a corner. Or insulting her. Two, while I respect what you do, and what you are trying to do, you can't just make demands on anyone. Especially someone like Kim who is as likely to find her own way around something as not."

"And three?"

"How do you know I have a third point."

"Please. I've heard enough from others in my life to know you have a third point. Maybe even a few others."

"My point, Dr. Director," Ann smiled blandly. "Is simple. Don't upset my daughter."

"I am well aware of how she reacts to stress……"

"No, no, no. I'm not even talking about Kimmie now," Ann smiled sweetly. "I'm talking about upsetting her mother. Two, or twenty, you mess with my baby, and you and I are going to have trouble."

"Frankly, Dr. Possible, I'm not impressed. For one, I could take charge of that….child at any time I feel it's warranted. She demonstrates a credible threat to life and property, and neither you, nor she can be trusted to credibly control her at this time. Especially when your idea of a babysitter is a wanted felon. Added to that…..!"

"Are you saying you'll take my daughter away from us," Ann Possible hissed, blue eyes narrowing on the woman as she suddenly felt a very primal instinct rise. In that instant, she genuinely understood others who felt the need to hit things. Or people.

"Yo. Ladies. Voices," Shego drawled sardonically, nodding to her side. Kim was staring at them with wide, shocked eyes, her lower lip trembling.

"How about you two take a breather, and give the 'babysitter' a shot," Shego asked when both looked at Kim, and while both looked concerned for the way Kim was glaring their way, only Ann was more concerned for her daughter.

Shego could well guess Betty was thinking more of how to protect herself, and harness Kim for her own purposes. That one-eyed bitch was transparent at times. She should know, she had been on the research team that first tried to 'harness' Team Go back in the glory days.

Just one more reason not to trust the Cyclops.

"If you can help," Ann said before Betty could speak. "We would both appreciate it. For Kim's sake," she added pointedly with a glare at the agent even as she reached into her jacket, and pressed a switch on a certain device connected to a certain individual with enough intelligence to guess how things might go today.

"Come on, sweetie," Shego said to Kim now, ignoring the pair as she took Kim's hand, and led her into the medical cell where Gemini, AKA Sheldon Director, lay beneath a thin blanket looking very much a hollow shell of the man he had been. He was missing his cybernetic hand, of course, and his once robust body was reed thin as he sucked air through a respirator that helped keep his unnaturally aged body alive for the moment. "Let's go visit the bad man."

"No wanna," she sulked, sticking out her lip in a semblance of her usual debilitating pout that could make the hardest heart crack at times.

Even hers.

Only Kimmie wasn't using that pout just now, which suggested the little girl understood what was going on, even if she didn't like it.

"He can't hurt you, or me," she said, leading her to the bed where the man, hair and beard now trimmed, looked more like a cadaver than potentially dangerous villain. "See? He can't even move.

"But…..He's not really an old man, Princess. Think about what happened to you. Well, it's worse for him. He lost his entire life. He could die at any moment, and….I can't believe I'm saying this," she sighed, and glanced over her shoulder at Betty who stood in the door. "But that just isn't fair. It's not fair for him, and it's not fair to the one-eyed bi…..loony who would be losing her brother."

Kim stared at her feet, one small sneakered toe kicking at the other.

"Kimmie. Think about your brothers. Would you want to lose one of them like this?"

"No," she finally sighed.

"You always do the right thing, Princess. Even when it's annoying, and irritating. And right now, it's the right thing to help the bad man. Even if we don't like him."

Kim looked up at the green-skinned woman, and sighed.

"Do you think you can help him. Make him young again, the way you made other things….younger?"

"Nuh know," she shrugged.

"Well, would you try? For Bets? For _me_," she asked pointedly.

Kim's brows scrunched as she stared thoughtfully. Very thoughtfully. Then slowly nodded. "I twy," she said.

She continued to stare at the old man yet to even open a brow.

She cocked her head after a moment, and continued to stare.

"Kimmie?"

"Nuh know," she whined.

But Shego noticed the telltale glow around the girl's hands. It was almost invisible. Like a faint shimmer of white surrounding her hands. She had not noticed an aura of any kind before now. Did that mean her power was getting stronger? Or that she was focusing it more naturally.

"Touch him with your left hand, Princess. Just think about him being…..normal. Okay? Try that."

"'Kay," Kim nodded, and with the same thoughtful, if dour expression, she reached out and touched Gemini's nearest arm.

The man's heart monitor chirped instantly as his body convulsed, and a throaty gurgle sounded even as he began to change. Betty charged into the room as the medical monitors clanged and rang noisily, but Shego waved her back as color slowly returned to the white hair and beard of the old man who was gradually returning to his normal age and physique.

A single, cold eye flared open even as he drew closer to his own age, and Sheldon's head turned to look down at the small redhead staring fixedly at his arm where he touched her.

"You!" He grinned ferally as he reached down and grabbed her with his free hand, pulling away the IV and wires connected to it, and laughed. "More! Yes, more! Make me younger! Stronger!" he cackled, and Kim tried to pull free as she gave a wail of terror, and her right hand began to rise.

"That's enough," Shego exclaimed, and grabbed her around the waist. Tugging Kim free even as the man continued to change.

"Oh. My. God," Betty rasped as she looked down at the body of her brother laying in the bed now.

Kim looked, too, from the safety of Shego's arms, and stared. "Bad man," she scowled. "Not like bad man."

Ann walked in behind them, and only stared.

Betty turned, and walked over to an intercom, pressing an a switch. "Whoever is ignoring the station can take their ass to the unemployment line now," she barked. "We need doctors in here now!"

No less that five doctors, and seven nursing personnel showed up inside the same moment as she turned to look at the squirming body of a three month old where her aged brother had been. A three month old child with both eyes, and both hands. Betty looked over at Kim, and her own eye narrowed as she said, "That's it. For the sake of public safety, I'm going to have to quarantine Kimberly until we can get a handle on her powers."

"Doc," Shego asked as she looked over at Ann.

Ann didn't hesitate. She simply nodded.

Shego tightened her grip on the child as she turned, and bolted.

Not for the door, but the side wall.

A plasma-encased fist slammed into the thin wood panel, and she was in the next room, and escaping down the hall before Betty could react.

"You're abetting a felon, doctor," she snapped as she reached for the intercom.

Which make clicking noises, but did not give her any contact with her people outside the room.

"Damn it," she hissed, knowing exactly why the device had suddenly failed as the doctors frowned, and poked the small child left in her brother's bed. "You're under arrest, Possible," Betty pointed at her.

Ann smiled. "Naturally I expect my obligatory phone call."

"Eventually," the brunette snapped.

"So, you're denying me any rights? And now you're ready to hunt down a helpless child that only tried to help you, as you wanted, because of something for which your brother, once again, is at fault? Is that about right?"

"She is a potential danger to the general public."

"I could name a few dozen such people, young and old. Why aren't you out there chasing them?"

Betty glared.

"You do not understand….."

"I think I do. Miss Go was right. You're still looking to cultivate super powers for your own agents. Aren't you? You think if you can isolate Kim, and figure out what was done to her, you can somehow tap or harness her power."

"Whatever our feelings, Kimberly is a danger to others right now," Betty continued curtly as four agents appeared in response to the summons from the EAB tag she activated on her own equipment belt. The 'emergency alert beacon' was now standard for all agents since she had suffered a few problems with failed communications in the past that had led to disasters. It was also a subtle way to summon help when traditional means were not available.

Or had been shut down.

"Place Dr. Possible in a holding cell, and put out an alert for Shego and Kim Possible," she told the men.

"Kim…..Possible," one of the men frowned. "Excuse me, Dr. Director, but….isn't she dead?"

"No! She's a toddler!"

The men only stared.

"Oh, for…..! Weren't you men even briefed this week?"

"We just got off vacation. We were about to attend the weekly briefing when we were ordered to come here."

"You didn't get my EAB?"

"Ma'am, we were told to replace the morning watch. That was all. We just arrived, and….."

"Wade," she hissed, realizing her EAB system still had some bugs if he could circumvent that, too.

She ignored Ann's knowing smile, and snapped at her agent. "You two, just get her in holding. You two put out the alert. Kim Possible is alive and well, and to be considered the most dangerous toddler in the world."

"And….Shego?"

"Is apparently her accomplice," she growled as her men continued to frown in confusion. "Now, just do as your told," she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," they nodded as two of the agents raced off to relay the APB, while the other two eyed Ann. "But…..What are the charges?"

"Aiding and abetting known felons," she snapped, and stalked over to push the doctors aside to start getting them focused on finding out what had happened to her moron of a brother this time.

_**KP**_

"Wade?"

"It went pretty much like you and Shego figured," the young genius told Ron who was not in Middleton just then. He was on his way back from a solo mission for Yamanouchi. "Shego and Kim are in the wind, and Dr. Possible was arrested."

"In the wind? Watching old movies again, Wade?"

"Just catching up on the slang, buddy," Wade grinned. "Anyway, I have the local D.A. clued in, and she'll be heading over to GJ's local headquarters within the hour with a few dozen writ's. I also have a few protest groups already forming outside the building, complete with media coverage. It's not a ninja getaway, but I doubt Dr. P will be missing supper tonight."

"Still, Betty's getting a bit heavy-handed lately," he said quietly as he eyed Wade's smug smile.

"Yeah," Wade agreed. "I don't think she liked that you refused to just open Yamanouchi to her agents."

"She should be lucky that Sensei agreed to train the select few he allowed onto the grounds. It's not my fault she thought she could run a ninja boot camp that would churning out super agents overnight. She should realize these things don't work that way."

"I've given that some thought, too, Ron," Wade told him seriously. "I'd be the last person to defend someone doing bad things, but….. Do you think she knows something we don't? Something that is making her try a little harder than usual to beef up the agency?"

Ron frowned thoughtfully. "I didn't think of it from that perspective. I was thinking she was still upset Kim decided to hold off on enlisting to finish her degree first. That, and the fact GJ really got a black eye along with the rest of the world's defenses when those aliens showed us how fast they could take over our planet."

"I don't doubt that might not be part of it, but…..maybe she's found out something that makes her think she should be doing more. She doesn't generally focus on the whole superpower thing like this. But from what I've found so far, every GJ scientist is now focused on increasing mental and physical ability by any means necessary. I even found out she has a team scouring certain mystical sites mentioned during your bouts with Monkey Fist."

Ron groaned. "Tell me they don't know about the YoNo!"

"Don't worry. I deleted all they had, and redirected them with dead-ends."

Ron gave a genuine sigh of relief. "Thanks, Wade. Kim's right. You definitely still rock. So, you think you can dig deep enough to find out what is motivating our least favorite agent of late?"

"Working on it, Ron," he assured him. "But so far, it looks like she's not entrusting anything to the usual computer files. Unless I find something there, the only person who can tell us anything is going to be Betty Director."

Ron grimaced. "Yeah, and we all know how forthcoming she can be," he grumbled. "Still, see what you can find out. If your concerns are correct, we should look into it ourselves," he told Wade unnecessarily.

What they had learned belatedly, and what even now very few knew, was that Global Justice, and a few key government leaders had known the Lorwardians were coming all along. They had monitored their approach, and said nothing until it was too late for whatever their reasoning. Neither of them wished to be caught unawares like that again. Even Ron, with his current standing among Global Justice's field operatives didn't quite trust Betty to be completely honest with them. He wasn't entirely sure she knew how to be honest.

"So, is Kim all right?"

"She's going to be. For whatever reason, her instincts were right on cue once again. If she hadn't had Shego with her, she'd probably be locked inside a GJ lab right now."

"Won't happen, wade. Ever."

"I know you would try to help, but we'd have to find her first if that did happen, Ron. Considering how good they are at hiding things, do you really think….."

"I'd find out," Ron told him, his expression as cool and implacable as Wade had ever heard. "Just keep me informed, buddy. I'll be back in Middleton as soon as possible," he assured him.

"You bet, Ron. Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on them both."

"So, you know where they are now?"

Wade only smiled.

"Right. Forgot who I was talking to there," Ron chuckled now, his manner seemingly mercurial to one that didn't know him. "Just remember Dr. Director might be after you, too. Better be careful."

Wade's expression was eloquent.

Ron only chuckled again as he closed the connection, and looked to his pilot next to him. "Think you can make this thing go any faster?"

"It will be my honor to try, Stoppable-San," the young ninja woman told him as she deftly manipulated the jet's controls.

_**KP**_

"Analysis," Betty demanded as her two top scientists stood before her near the crib.

"Well," Johan Heinrich grimaced. "Frankly, we're at a complete loss to even understand the mechanics of a……rejuvenation of this magnitude. Logically, it should be impossible to shrink bone growth, let alone reverse the human body's natural progression……"

"You are aware of Kim Possible's current status," Betty demanded curtly.

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel Forth nodded. "We were both hoping to examine her ourselves, in spite of her….friend's obvious intelligence, we cannot help but feel he might be approaching her with less than genuine scrutiny in his examination….."

"Just tell me what you do know," she cut them off, feeling a familiar migraine starting again. Damned sycophants. Even she admired Possible, and those that just spoke their mind, and let it stand. She might not always like what was said or done, but she admired them, all the same.

"Well, the subject's genetic code is in obvious distress."

"Define distress," she demanded, wondering how she was ever going to explain this one to their mother.

"Fluid, and yet to settle," Dr. Forth filled in for Johan who only frowned.

"Lending to the molecular instability theories of Wade's earlier claims."

"Yes."

"Yet, by those theories, shouldn't it have been impossible for him to have been chronologically altered again after…..?"

"True. True. But apparently that metabolic distress did not exist in the aged genes, as it now does in the….."

"Gentlemen, I want one direct answer, if you please. Is my brother still himself? That is, is he still himself in that….body," she demanded, staring down at the baby with light brown curls burbling as he played with his own toes in the middle of the crib that had replaced the normal bed.

"Unlikely," Daniel pointed out.

"Oh, heavens, I doubt it," Johan said in the same instant.

"Possible….."

"Well, so we were told. But the eleven month old brain is capable of absorbing and assimilating far more data and raw experience than….say a three month old. Cognitive and temporal experiences begin to coalesce, and the individual's actual personality begins to shape itself only about three to six months of age."

"Agreed," Dr. Forth nodded as he looked at the older woman. "Frankly, by regenerating to such a….youthful state, Gemini's mind was likely wiped clean simply because his brain could not contain or even cope with an adult's lifetime of memories and experiences. I doubt he knows anything just now beyond the usual basic drives all newborns of that age."

"I see. Any way to confirm that?"

"Not objectively."

"Then how, gentleman, could Wade have managed to do so with Kimberly in spite of her….juvenile antics?"

"Ah, well, you see….."

"We don't know," Daniel admitted.

Betty covered her face in one hand. "Just….keep an eye on Sheldon for now, and…..let me know if you find anything to be concerned about."

"Yes, ma'am," Johan agreed brightly as she left, though he was pretty much out of ideas himself just then. Frankly, grown men turning into babies was very far beyond his realm of expertise. Frankly, half the things GJ seemed to deal with on a nearly daily basis was beyond him at times. Not that he would ever admit it. They did pay well. Very well.

Betty, meanwhile, returned to her own office to glower at her computer.

She eyed the blank screen for several minutes before she reached over, and tapped out with one hand, 'W-A-D-E.'

It annoyed her when the still slightly stocky young teen's face appeared on the monitor almost immediately.

"You called, Dr. Director?"

"I almost wish you were in my employ, young man," she growled.

"I believe federal statutes require me to be sixteen before I can go to work," he smiled thinly. "I'm still a bit shy of that."

"Don't be clever. I know you were behind the media blitz and protests that forced us to release Dr. Possible."

"You didn't exactly have grounds for holding her."

Betty's thin lips twisted down even more as she recalled the state attorney that came after her with more writs than she knew could be signed in short a time. "And I assume you helped Shego escape?"

"I haven't seen them at all since they left the Possible household this morning."

"Which isn't admitting, or denying anything. Clever."

Wade didn't even smile. "I assume you called for a reason, Dr. Director? If not….."

"You obviously know all about Sheldon by now. Can you…..?"

"Your trained yes-men were mostly right. Sheldon's mind and memories as you would think of them are essentially gone. He might retain some core memories, but he's too young to access, or understand them at this point. By the time he gets old enough to try, he probably won't even remember those memories any longer."

"What of his genetic….fluidity?"

"That's as close to accurate as you can describe it. And, no, he can't be aged again. Even if he was, _if _he survived the potential dangers I already warned you about. His mind wouldn't return. It's essentially gone. You'd be left with an adult baby."

"Then how could he have been…..stable enough earlier to…..do this," she sputtered helplessly.

Wade said nothing for a moment. "Look, Dr. Director. Even I can tell you still care about your brother. Maybe it was his advanced age. I don't know. Your people wouldn't let me in at the time to check more thoroughly. But from what little I was able to get from this time, I can tell you candidly, trying to re-age him would probably be…..lethal."

Betty said nothing to that.

She glanced away for a moment, then looked back at him, her good eye narrowed in determination. "And you don't think Kim should be quarantined because of this? She could pose a genuine threat…..!"

"If might make a point, ma'am?"

Betty said nothing, but she remained silent.

"Kim has done nothing unless provoked, or asked. Can we agree on that?"

Betty nodded faintly.

"Kim, for reasons that escape even me, instinctively trusted, and turned to Shego. Weird, I know. But she did, and even Ron accepts it. You have to admit, she obviously took care of her all this time. Her degree in child development aside, she is obviously capable of handling her at this point."

Betty's lips thinned even more at that. "You were going to make a point?"

"Just this, Dr. Director. Whatever happened to her, Kim obviously now manifests the quantum-energies that Dr. Drakken used to try to eliminate her. They are manifesting as chrono-burst, to simplify the situation, but so far she's reacted with surprising maturity to the demands, and even attacks on her, or Shego."

"I am still not hearing a….."

"I believe Dr. P told you she was currently trying to express herself through a toddler's brain. Yes?"

"Yes."

"So, you tell me, Dr. Director. What happens if you or your people stress her to the point where that toddler's mind and body overwhelms Kim's adult mind, and she _really_ throws a tantrum?"

"Okay, that does raise disturbing…..implications. Still, it's only one more reason we should….."

"You aren't thinking beyond the obvious, Dr. Director," Wade cut her off again.

"Why don't you enlighten me, then," she scowled curtly. "In short syllables," she huffed sardonically, "For we less than evolved intellects."

Wade glared right back.

"I said she was manifesting quantum energies, Dr. Director. Quantum. As in universal. As in infinite. Maybe….omnipotent. So far, she is channeling only chorological energies in an obviously fluid manner. Suppose, however, she loses control of the full range of whatever is still locked inside her body."

"Surely you are not saying….."

"Quantum mechanics, ma'am," he told her. "The field is not limited by size or comprehension. It's the most misunderstood field of physics to date, and underlies every known principle of the universe as we know it. Do you really want to take the risk Kim could tap into it? All of it? And do something far worse than turning Gemini into a baby?"

"You do realize you're all but handing me justification for issuing a kill order," she asked quietly, her expression telling him she did, in fact, understand.

"Maybe. Think about what I just said. Imagine that kind of power inside Kim. Now, imagine all of getting turned loose in the blink of an eye if you try to simply sanction her. A star imploding creates a singularity. What do you think might happen with Kim if she holds a degree of the energies I'm theorizing?"

"Oh……snap," Betty moaned helplessly.

"My point exactly. I'm asking, Dr. Director, that you give Shego, and maybe Kim, time to work this out."

"Kimberly?"

"Think about it. She obviously went willingly with Shego. She stayed willingly with Shego. And she all but insisted your return Shego to her side when they were first found. What if Kim knows something we don't, but just hasn't found a way to communicate it. What if that something involves, or requires Shego's presence? Let's face it, even I'm out of my league here. But I'm willing to trust Kim. Even now. What about you?"

Betty's expression was a study in contrasts.

"They have one week. One. Then I want them in for my people to test. Understand?"

"That would be their decision, but I'll tell them."

"So, you are in contact with them," she asked pointedly.

"I know where to leave a message they might eventually receive," Wade remarked noncommittally.

Betty grunted. "I can't wait until your sixteen, mister. I'm going to draft you, like it or not. You're obviously suited for this work."

Wade smiled now, and then the screen went dark.

"Civilians," she muttered, and tapped a forefinger on her desk. After a moment, she buzzed her secretary. "Aggie, get me the best physicists on the planet. Now."

"Yes, ma'am,' came the dutiful reply.

_**KP**_

"Sis. Not that it's not a pleasure….. Well, it's not. But why are you here," Hego demanded as the four brothers returned to Go Tower to find Shego and Kim watching cartoons on the monitor as they sat around the conference table. A very young Kim, though he did not yet know it was her.

"Doy. I'm hiding out," she told him curtly.

"Doy," Kim echoed, as she grinned up at Shego as she stretched back in her chair as the brothers eyed her.

"You think I really want to be here? But I have to lay low, and make sure no one finds either of us. Especially Kimmie. For now, this is the one place no one would ever think to look for us."

"She's right about that," one of the Wego's grinned.

"Maybe you should tell us what's going on," Hego asked guardedly. "Because the last we heard, Kim Possible was dead, and you were either supposed to be dead, or on the run."

"I'll bet that broke your heart, too."

Hego merely stared sternly at her. "Just explain, please," he said.

"Fine. But only for Kim's sake. Not mine."

And for the next forty minutes told them everything that had happened since Dr. D's last invention had blown up in their faces. Especially Kim's.

"So, if she has powers, too, and you both become part of the team," Mego grinned. "We could call her _Kigo_!"

Shego slapped Mego in the back of the head. "I cannot believe you just said that. Moron!"

"Moro'," Kim agreed with a snort.

"And we aren't here to be part of the team. We're here to lay low."

"What did you want to do now," Hego sighed grimly.

"Nothing. In fact, I'm Kim's official, and family-authorized babysitter. All I'm asking you guys to do is not say anything to anyone. There are too many bad people that would be after her right now if they knew how helpless she was at the moment."

"Helpless," Mego asked, eyeing the little girl grinning at him over the edge of the table. "Did you, or did you not say he turned someone into a baby," the young man shuddered.

"It was his fault. He decided to try to make her make him younger. Well, she did."

Hego had pointedly stepped away from the toddler's reach. "Very well. For Miss Possible's sake, and because you are obviously trying to return to the way of the righteous….."

"Don't push it," Shego growled, one fist clenching.

Kim only giggled.

"Shegee funny," she grinned.

"Did she just call….?"

"Shego funny," the Wegos asked in tandem.

Shego's green gaze wiped any smile from the faces around her.

Except Kim's.

"You're not helping, Princess."

Kim only smiled wider.

"Kids," Shego muttered.

"No not. I not kid. I a pwincess!"

And then she sat up very regally in Shego's long vacant chair before the heroes' conference table.

The Wegos sniggered now, and Mego cleared his throat, and kept his hand over his mouth. Hego only stared.

Shego sighed, and rolled her eyes. "This is just getting too……"

"Fun!" Kim shrieked, pumping both little fists in the air. "Now eat! Hungee!"

Shego groaned.

_To Be Continued……_


	3. Chapter 3

For the lawyers, I don't any of Disney's characters named here. I'm just using them for a story.

_**KP**_

_**Rockabye Baby**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 3:**

Kim stared at the books Shego was holding in front of her.

"Well?"

"I's thinking," she told the woman who was waiting to see what the girl would do next.

"Tha'n," she pointed at Capra's _Tao of Physics_.

The Wegos, the only ones still hanging around with them, only gaped as Walter exclaimed, "That's a bedtime story?"

"It is for this baby," Shego grinned at her brothers' expressions. She skipped the prefaces, and went right to chapter three, coincidentally entitled 'Beyond Language.' Kim lay back in her borrowed bed that was Shego's old bed in the Team Go headquarters, and listened intently as Shego began to read from where Kim pointed out after severely scrutinizing the contents.

It was a far cry from the simple books and stories she told Kim back on the island, but she realized now that Kim's mind was not only still intact, it was growing increasingly active of late as the young redhead listened as if enraptured as she read the text for her as if reading something far more exciting. Or, at least, trying to make it sound so.

"Okay, this stuff is….."

"Ssssssshhhhh," Kim's little forefinger rose to her lips as she scowled at Wallace. "Sto'ee time."

Considering what he had heard this 'baby' could do, the twins didn't interrupt again.

_**KP**_

"We need to talk," the lean, young man drawled as Betty fought her hammering heart when she walked into her kitchen just after four in the morning to start her day with the first of many cups of coffee.

"Stoppable," she hissed, her hand going instinctively to her side where her sidearm was usually placed. Still in a gown and robe, she didn't have any such defense. "How did you even know where…? Never mind. What do you want," she scowled as she went over to start making coffee.

"Okay, so what's on your mind," she asked as Ron continued to stand there in silence as he seemed content to watch her making coffee. Or maybe ensuring she didn't try to use some hidden weapon, or alert device to summon aid.

He nodded. "I am considering how to best put this," he told her. "Kim says sometimes I……"

"Ronald. The point?"

"Right. Wade and I were speaking….."

"Of course you were."

He glared now as she set a mug on the counter before the now brewing coffee she favored making in an old-fashioned percolator. Those 'instant' coffee makers just took a lot of the flavor out of the end product as far as she was concerned.

"We were talking, and a few things came up. I need to know where we stand before we proceed."

"Proceed?"

"You know what I mean. Sensei and I are both concerned over things we have learned. And are learning."

Betty's lips thinned at that. Stoppable she might still dismiss to a degree, but that clever and canny old man that interviewed her for almost two hours before hand-picking her first candidates for his academy was another matter.

"All right," she said as she poured her first cup, silently offering him one which he denied with a shake of his head. "What's on your mind?"

"First. What are you really after?" "What am I…..? Ronald, Global Justice is all I am concerned with here. The concept, and the agency. You think I'm only about tossing the usual rogues in prison, and hoping they stay there? Far from it. We're proactive, and try to find new ways to constantly ensure that a shifting, ever-changing planet full of the most twisted, and imaginatively evil people are thwarted before they can conceivably do untold damage to those around us."

She paused, taking a long sip of coffee as she went to the small table, and took a seat. Ronald remained standing, waiting for her to go on. She wondered if he knew she had the other chair wired to shock the occupant into incapacity with the touch of a switch on the table's rim.

Probably.

"The point is, no, we don't always succeed, but we don't stop trying. Part of that effort is the attempt to improve our agents. To educate them younger, and better, and train them to be superior to all those around them. Especially those they might someday be facing in the fight for Justice. Will Du is one of our early attempts."

"If Will is your poster child, you're losing."

"Admittedly, he does come across a bit stiff. But he's still a good man."

Ron's expression warred between doubt and outright laughter, but he simply shook his head in the end.

"Now that you've given me the party line, why not tell me the truth."

"What are you asking for, Ronald," she asked pointedly.

"All right. Let's start with why you never alerted anyone the Lorwardians were coming? That's a pretty good one, considering if we had been ready….."

"That's just it. We couldn't have been ready. The entire planet could have had a year's warning, and we wouldn't be ready. So, ask yourself, if you had to make the call, would you keep everyone in the dark until you were certain what was going on? Or would you let the world know, and face potential hysteria, panic, and worse if the usual fanatics exploited the circumstances to their liking?"

Ronald, whose strong suit had never been thinking, frowned as he pondered her words. Still, he had a deeply ingrained sense of right and wrong. And he knew some things on instinct alone.

"Okay," he finally nodded. "I can see your point, and even Wade might think it is valid. But you could have told us. Explained it that way. I mean, we've always trusted you. Doesn't that mean you should….."

"Trust you with the day-to-day running of a super-secret, global agency that is charged with keeping the planet safe from threats even you and Possible have yet to even consider facing? Ronald, I doubt even your friend Wade has let you know all the bad things happening in the world around you, or let you face them."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about fanatics, terrorists, corporate giants so amoral they would bankrupt the world and starve millions just for one more dollar. Or how about the murder of the Egyptian Premier a year ago? His assassination set off riots and chaos across the entire region, and if they had not found the assassin so fast, it could have completely destabilized….."

She stopped when Ron glanced off to study the wall. The blank wall. And she, being equally intuitive, picked up on his blind instantly.

"You?"

Ron said nothing.

"I believe you were mentioning trust?"

"My secret's, and Yamanouchi's, are two different things," he told her in a tone she rarely heard from him.

"Granted, and I respect that. Let me ask you, though. Does Kimberly know about your ninja friends'…..secrets?"

"Not all of them," he admitted.

"Yet you trust her."

Ron said nothing to that.

"See my point, Ronald," she asked, rising to refill her cup. "Sure you don't want some? You can't beat fresh percolation for a fine….."

"I don't care for coffee."

"Okay. So, now that we've established we both have secrets, what else did Wade send you to find out?"

Ron didn't bother denying the charge.

"All right, fair enough," he nodded, stepping forward. "We both have our…..hush-hush….uhm, stuff. But this is about KP. And that makes it my business. What's really going on here, Dr. Director? What are you so worried about? I mean, what are you really worried about? Because even I can see there is something else going on here."

Betty set her mug down only half drained, and nodded. "All right. Maybe if you know you can help. But, and stress this, you cannot tell anyone else."

Ron's brows rose.

"All right. Wade. Honestly, he might be able to help. But he cannot mention it. Cannot so much as put down a word online, or anywhere in his files. This is so secret the world's governments can and will wipe your minds if you try to reveal it. If they don't just take you out."

"That bad," Ron asked, getting a bad feeling.

"No. Worse. Meet me at GJ Headquarters in one hour. You'll learn everything then. I just hope you can deal with it better than I have so far," she admitted.

"One hour," he nodded. "And, Dr. Director. Thanks for trusting me. Us."

She nodded, and reached for her coffee as she turned her back on him. "Don't thank me. After today, you may be cursing me more than ever. Now, I have to get ready. I'm sure you know the way out. We'll discuss how you broke my security……later," she said, glancing back to discover he had already vanished.

"Ron Factor, indeed," she murmured, now realizing they had been detecting the early manifestations of mystical monkey power back when they first attributed Kim's successes to her quirky partner.

_**KP**_

The twins peered around the corner as their mother walked into the house, then slowly relaxed.

"All clear," Tim told Jim. "We can relax."

"Boys," Anne asked, realizing her usually boisterous boys were behaving more like Hana Stoppable when she 'played' ninja. Her favorite game according to Ron's mother, who remained mystified at her most unusual child.

Which, she admitted, was saying something for a woman that helped raise Ron.

"Just making sure the coast was clear, mom," Jim grinned as Tim elbowed him. Hard.

"Clear for what," she paused to eye them. "Boys?"

"Uh…..From Kim. We don't want to catch that weird baby-thing from her."

"Nope," Tim agreed with his sibling.

The brain surgeon sighed. Sometimes she forgot her mad little geniuses were still young boys. "Jim. Tim. Your sister is not contagious. She was hit by another of……"

"Mom," Jim protested. "We saw what happened to that goofy agent's car. And we heard about that old man."

"The one that got turned into a baby," Tim concluded.

"We might want to grow up," Jim told her earnestly, "But we do not want to take a trip to the extreme because of Kim's chrono-bursts."

"In _either_ direction," Tim added firmly.

Anne sighed again. "Your sister would never do that to you," the woman told her sons. "What made you think she would?"

"Well, we did kind of….."

"Borrow her computer," they admitted.

"I sure she won't mind if you used….." Anne stopped, and frowned. "Borrowed it for what?"

"Parts," both boys grinned unabashedly.

"Boys, what have we said about gutting your sister's electronics without her permission?"

"But she left it behind," Tim protested.

"And we were going to let her have our invention."

"What invention," she asked.

Both grinned proudly.

"A psionically-interfaced artificial intelligence capable of linking with any computer or machine, and running it on its own," Jim crowed.

"We were going to see if we could put it into her car, and turn it into a real computer-driven vehicle. All she would have to do was tell it what she wanted, and the AI would do it for her. No more driving. No more hitting the wrong buttons. No more…."

"Actually, that sounds pretty nice. I'm sure she would appreciate the thought. But that doesn't explain why you thought she would be that mad at you if you explained yourself to her."

"Uh, well," both murmured less than forthcoming at that moment as they both tried to look in opposite directions as they stood before their mother who knew them too well.

"Boys. Spill. Now," she demanded.

The nearly thirteen year old boys sighed, and Tim shrugged, and admitted. "Well, we kind of tapped her digital diary to forge the AI's personality. We modeled it on a lot of the stuff she wrote, and the things we were able to download, and……"

"And?"

"It kind of turned out sounding like….."

"Like?"

"Shego," both grimaced.

Jim nodded as Tim said, "I think Kim may be gay, mom, and we might have accidentally outted her, cause she writes a whole lot about her. And she had tons of stuff on her on that old hard drive. Pictures. Video. Everything. It's kind of…..stalkish."

"So, we were kind of worried about how she might react when….." Jim shrugged, trailing off when he ran out of how to express their fears without actually confessing more than they had.

Anne closed her eyes, trying not to think of what the boys just claimed. Then she opened her eyes, and said, "I'm making supper. You two will face your sister when she comes home, and tell her what you did."

"So, you're okay with her being….."

Tim's hand made a goofy gesture.

"We don't know she's anything just yet. So until your sister decides to share, you two will keep your mouths shut, and….."

The pair shared a grimace she knew well.

"What did you do," she sighed.

"We might have….kind'a…_briefly_ mentioned our suspicions…..on our blog," Jim admitted sheepishly.

Anne sighed, and shook her head as she headed for the kitchen. "You were right. You'd better hide."

Both boys ran off, intending to do just that in case Kim showed up again anytime soon.

_**KP**_

"Shego, I have to say, I've never seen you so……"

"I swear, if you say….."

"I was going to say maternal," Hego raised both gloved hands in protest as she stood in the tower's kitchen, making breakfast before Kim woke up, knowing the girl had an appetite that would have shamed an elephant. The way she ate, she should be half grown again already, but she seemed to burn calories like no one else on the planet.

She grunted, but eyed her brother, asking, "Why are you even here this early? Don't you have a job you have to pretend to do to hide the fact you're really a clueless moron? I mean….hero."

Hego sighed, and leaned against the counter as he eyed her boiling some kind of mush, cooking pancakes, and even boiling eggs all at once. "Aren't you making a bit much for one little girl? Or are the boys still here, too?"

"Nope. They left halfway though the bedtime story."

"You even read her bedtime stories. Shego, that's quite a change."

Shego smirked as she considered his reaction to Kimmie's latest bedtime stories, and kept cooking.

"As to the food, didn't you pay attention to her last night? That 'little girl' eats like a squad of grown men. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Hmmmmm. It's possible her genetic fluidity is causing a metabolic reaction that increases her caloric intake to fuel whatever else is going on inside her just now."

Shego turned and gaped at him.

"What?"

"You. You actually sounded smart for a moment there."

"Please, Shego," he grumbled. "I'm not a complete fool. Ever since we faced that genetic freak Kondor a few years ago, I've been doing a lot of study on genetic diversity and mutations in case we meet up with anymore of these evolutionary mutants."

"That actually makes sense, too," she frowned. "Who are you, and what did you do with my dimwitted brother," she demanded as she put the last pancake on top of a stack of seven.

Before Hego could answer, a genuinely frightened screech sounded from down the hall where Kim was sleeping. Right before the dull thunder of an explosion rocked the entire tower violently.

_**KP**_

"Dr. Director," Ron nodded as he sauntered up to her in his civilian clothes, looking like just another casual pedestrian, though she knew better.

"Right on time," she nodded, and he looked around their feet.

"No vacuum holes?"

"I thought we'd just use the front door," she said, gesturing at the façade of a large Moonbill's Coffee Shoppe.

"Really? That is new."

She said nothing as she walked into the shop, and led him to a janitor's closet. After they closed the outer door, she used a retinal scanner hidden inside a fusebox to open a panel she used to enter a code that opened a thick, metal panel that led into the heart of the GJ communications center in the man C-n-C computer division.

"I see it hasn't changed much."

Betty shot him a caustic look, and told him, "This way."

Rather than take the short, familiar hall to her office, she led him to the bathroom.

"Uh, I can't go in there."

"It's not a bathroom."

"But the sign….?"

"Can you think of a better way to keep spies from finding your best secrets?"

"Oooohhhh, clever," the old Ron resurfaced as she pushed open the door to the 'ladies' room' and led him inside.

"Hey, you said….!"

"It's not. It just looks like one," she said, and walked to the third stall, pushed the door open, and the air suddenly shimmered as the holographic projection faded, and they were standing inside a large, empty room with two doors. One they had just entered, and the one Betty was about to open.

"Coming?"

Ron didn't hesitate as she led him into a longer corridor lined with doors. All marked simply Archives, with varying letters and numbers to distinguish them.

"Here, we keep our best, and most dangerous secrets where even the world's best hackers cannot get them because we don't use computers here. Everything is on-site, and disconnected from the main security grid, so you cannot even use cameras to get a peek in here."

"Okay. I'm guessing the whole trust issue thingy just went into overdrive here?"

"Way past that point, Stoppable. These are the kinds of secrets where you really do die if you ever talk about them. Especially," she said, stopping at a door marked simply 'Medical Records,' and entered another complex code to open the hydraulic panel. "This one."

The door hissed open, and he was about to make a science fiction connection when he looked into the room and just stared.

Just stared.

_**KP**_

Kim was dreaming.

Again.

It had started the second month on the island. Her mind slowly began to reintegrate, and she began to discern that her instinctive choice to go with the still adult Shego might have some basis in logic. Or, at least, that was how she interpreted it as she still tried to comprehend what had happened to her, and how to cope with the realization she was a child again. A very young child that faced growing up all over again.

As if puberty had not been bad enough the first time around.

The physical aspects of her new life were not her real concern, though.

Shortly after she regained her sense of self, she began to see things. Visions. Dreams. Something. Whatever it was, it was letting her see things that had happened, would happened, and were happening all around her, and all at once.

If she wanted a cookie, she saw five thousand didn't scenarios play out in her mind simultaneously of what might happen if she got that cookie. Or if she did not. Or if she got it, and didn't eat it. Or if she….

Well, the weirdness meter was completely broken on this one was all she knew for certain.

But the older she got, and the more her sense of self returned, the sharper the images began to come.

Sharper, and faster.

Even she never saw Gemini, AKA Sheldon Director coming, though. Or what would happen because of it. Which proved whatever was happening, she wasn't quite omniscient. She certainly never realized what was going to happen when she slapped that bearded lunatic. Or that Betty Director, not quite a friend, but a trusted companion…..she thought, would suddenly turn on her, and want to dissect her.

Because she did see her chopping her up like liver in one 'dream.'

Keeping her imprisoned for life in another.

The one constant was Shego.

Shego was safety.

Shego was her champion.

Shego was sanctuary.

When they went on the run yet again, her dream-images reeled again, and she woke up abruptly after an impossible panorama of new visions that suggested something very, very bad was coming. Something that might make her problems seem like…..well, child's play.

Her mind being more alert, and more aware now as she began to mature enough to better handle the experiences of her own true life, Kim realized she needed to better communicate with those around her, or someone like Betty, who probably did mean well, was going to make one of her nightmarish visions come true. Limited as she was, she had already learned it took very little to focus the reality around her on a single path, and that if she didn't do the focusing, someone else would.

Which was probably what brought Sheldon, GJ, and Ron to Shego's island.

And what had led to her and Shego ending up hiding out in Go Tower of all places.

She sat up on the bed, shaking off the night's premonitions and potentials as she viewed her dreams now, and tried not to think of thousands of thousands of thousands of Kim Possibles, and how her life might yet go.

She could turn evil.

She could turn indifferent.

She could turn genuinely super-powered, and lead the world into a utopian future. One in which the governments feared her for having too much power.

She could die.

Endless, ugly, painful deaths.

She could live endless, normal, unextraordinary lives.

She might marry Ron.

She might let him go.

He might let her go.

She might become lesbian! Not her first option, she quickly admitted in spite of her lousy record with boys.

What she needed to do was focus on a reality more akin to her own. One that returned her to normal. One that brought her back to Ron's side, and let her finish college, and maybe find out if they really were meant to be a happily-ever-after couple as they continued to explore their still evolving relationship, or just stay as close friends for the rest of their lives.

She would not consider anything else.

She paused for a moment, forcing her turbo-charged mind to slow down as she smelled pancakes, and smiled. Shego, she had to admit, made a very good surrogate mom. It was too bad she couldn't have children of her own. The woman was a natural mother. Or so it seemed to her.

She started to climb out of bed, wondering what else might be for breakfast when she felt a sudden ominous surge in the surprisingly fluid fabric of the world around her. Even before the explosion blew a large hole in the far wall, she was already screaming, and running from the room. She made it to the door when the explosion brought down the roof, and cut her off from flight.

From Shego.

From her safe haven.

She turned, green eyes wide with fear as she saw a intimidating figure loom over her in the settling dust as a familiar chortle filled the air.

"Well, well, well," Dr. Drakken smiled as he stood before her with his characteristic smirk well in place. "_Someone's_ been a bad little girl," he sniggered as he stood over her. "Now, little girl, where is Shego. I know I tracked her here."

Kim backed against the mound of rubble, eyes fixed on the grinning madman even as a dull boom shook the tower again, and she turned to see Hego burst through another wall, Shego right behind him.

"Shegee," she cried, and raced to the woman wearing tan slacks with a green top this morning. She flung herself into her arms, and cried, "Na' go! Na' go, Shegee," she tried to tell her, knowing that if she went with Drakken, things were going to get very bad.

"Dr. D? Scaring little kids now? Geez, that's a new low even for you," realizing her employer didn't seem to recognize Kim, and not wanting to name her for fear he might get another loopy idea.

Drakken stared at the girl, his brows beetling as he realized the child was clinging to Shego like a second skin.

"Shego," he murmured. "Just who is that child? And why is she holding onto you like you're her……mother," he asked, then eyed Shego suspiciously as he continued to ignore Hego who was waiting on a clue from his sister as to how to continue.

Shego said nothing as she eyed him.

"You're _not_ her mother, are you, Shego," he fairly demanded.

At which point Kim turned and blew a very audible raspberry his way. "Bad man. Go 'way," she told him, pointing with her right hand curled into a small fist.

A small, glowing fist.

"Shego," he demanded, his gaze fixing on that fist.

The sight of that pale glow around the little hand snapped Shego out of her fugue state. She had been so genuinely worried about Kim that the moment she flung herself into her arms, all she could do was hold onto her, and actually thank God for a change that nothing had happened to the little girl. That only a few months ago she was trying to put her in traction didn't even enter her head.

"How did you even find me," she demanded, catching Kim's arm by the wrist, and lowering it, grateful that faint, shimmering glow faded as she did.

"Really, Shego. You wound me. When you didn't come to get me out of the hoosegow, I knew something had to be wrong. So I broke myself out, activated the tracking beacon I planted on you, and….."

"You did what," she asked in a low, ominous tone.

"Activated the….. Meh. I shouldn't have said that, should I," he asked as Shego's eyes glittered with green fire.

"Shouldn't have said it. Shouldn't have _done_ it," she corrected with a growl, and handed Kim to Hego. "Hold the baby, dear," she simpered with faux sweetness as she turned to face Drakken even as her hands lit with green flame.

"Now, Shego. Remember we're one, big evil family here, and….."

His howl of pain echoed long after he bolted, racing for his hovercraft, and departing in a very great deal of haste as green bolts of fire chased him off. Kim laughed spiritedly from Hego's arms as she watched, and Shego turned with smug grin to declare, "And _that_ is how you break up a family."

"So," Hego murmured. "You two weren't…..dating, or anything?"

"Gah! Hego. You're still an idiot," he was told as Shego came over and took a now happy Kim from him. "Oh, and I really think you need to upgrade your security. If that loopy moron could get in, just think of how many others more dangerous might manage it?"

"Uh, Shego? Where are you going?"

"Well, first I'm going to feed the Princess," she smiled back at Hego who was staring helplessly around him at the rubble left of a good chunk of his less than secret headquarters. "Then I'd better hit the nerdlinger up on a new hideout, because like I said, if _he _can find us, anyone can."

"Pwincess eat," Kim declared happily, and hugged her surrogate mother.

"So what else is new," Shego laughed, reminding herself to amp her core temperature for a while today, and ensure any bugs that dimwit had planted on her met a fiery, electromagnetic end before anyone else could use them to find her. She should have done that earlier, but even she didn't think Dr. Drakken was dumb enough to bug her thees days. She should have known better.

_**KP**_

"Is she…..still alive," Ron asked in genuine horror as he stared at what remained of the mangled, green giantess from beyond the stars.

For laying before him on a large slab serving as a bed, was Warmonga. Missing part of her left ear, her left eye, her left arm, and both legs, the big, green woman was hooked up to an array of medical equipment, and still very much alive.

"Very. And not happy, either, I can assure you. The idea of being beaten by a 'monkey,' as she put it, was bad enough. The fact we kept her alive as she is only added to her shame."

"And Warhok," he asked grimly.

"Very dead. He apparently took the brunt of the explosion when you threw them into the exploding spacecraft."

"I see."

Betty nodded. "It's not always easy to face your own handiwork. Is it?"

Ron said nothing.

"Some of our most promising recruits wash out because they can't face this moment. I'm guessing you managed, though, if you are still with the ninja."

He realized in that instant, in that single, simple declaration, that the woman still did not have a clue about his life. He turned to face Betty again. "Why did you keep this a secret? Her a secret? Surely….?"

"Remember the mandate? Scared sheep. Etc., etc. Also, this is one lab rat, to borrow the term you're probably thinking just now, that might just help save us this time around."

"Save us from what?"

"Up to this point we've been working in the dark, pretty much, I have to admit. Until about seven months ago, we finally managed to put the Lorwardian translator she was wearing back together again. And if you mention Wade," she shot before Ron could say a word, "I'll stop right here, and show you the door."

Ron wisely kept silent.

"So, she's able to talk to you?"

"Yes. And aside from threats, and her disgust at surviving an honorable death thath I've mentioned, there is one thing that stands out."

"Yes?"

"By now, her and Warhok have been missed."

"That makes sense."

"And after they are, she told us we could expect…..reprisals. Severe reprisals."

Ron stiffened. "Not…..good," he murmured.

"Can you understand my circumstances now," she asked him curtly.

"Yes, but you still should have trusted us. Wade has been working on a return scenario for over two years since he started dissecting the alien tech that wasn't dragged off by the government."

"You do know the possession of alien….."

Ron only stared at her.

"Never mind. We'll both be practical, and I'll ask if he's made any progress."

"I'll let him brief you himself later. Meanwhile, I need to go check in with Kim. We have a bodyguard we've brought over just for her and Shego, in case of unexpected trouble."

"A bodyguard," Betty sighed. "One of yours, I presume?"

"Your agents are not ready yet, Dr. Director. You'll know when they are, I promise. And I am sorry about your brother, but you can't blame KP for that. Not from what I heard."

"Oddly enough," she smirked, "Our mother doesn't mind. She seems to like having him back home in his….current state. I can't say I'm not glad to be relieved of having to worry about him getting into any more trouble, either."

"I am so not going to touch that one. I'll tip Wade, and let him tell you what he's got, if he is ready to share."

"You know…..!"

She turned and found the room empty. Ronald already gone. Just that quick. Just that stealthy. She grumbled beneath her breath as she eyed the still unconscious woman, and drawled, "God, I really hate ninjas," as she left after relocking the security doors behind her.

_To Be Continued……_


	4. Chapter 4

For the lawyers, I don't any of Disney's characters named here. I'm just using them for a story.

_**KP**_

_**Rockabye Baby**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 4:**

It was a good thing he had left Rufus at home. His little heart wouldn't have been able to handle this one. He wasn't sure he could. The sight of Warmonga, badly mangled and obviously suffering had been disturbing. He had struggled with the idea of what he had done for weeks after the apparent end of the Lorwardian threat he neutralized with the destruction of that mother ship that apparently ran all the autonomous warbots that had ravaged the globe.

He reached an uneasy acceptance of his actions in the end, but now, seeing that big, green woman that had been so…..alive reduced to that battered shell of flesh was more than humbling. He had always taken his power for granted. Treated it like a tool to whip out when he really needed it. Little wonder he never quite mastered it for so long.

When he had really needed it, though, it had been there, and as Master Sensei put it, he had blossomed. It only took a threat to the one woman he loved more than the entire world to send him into a dark rage that left, he thought grimly, two alien wannabes dead. Logically, he knew the woman was still a threat even now, but a part of him that retained his youthful innocence was still horrified by what had befallen her. He was all the more horrified by what had been done with her.

Justifications aside, even that woman did not did deserve to be treated like a lab specimen as she was now. And if her people were coming back, coming for her, then treating her like that was not going to make things any easier. He didn't even try arguing the point with Betty. He would leave it to Wade. He had other concerns.

Arriving at a rendezvous point of his own at the Upperton airport, he bowed to the couple that had just arrived at the international gate, and smiled their way. "Hiro, Yori, I'm glad you could make it. Things may be worse than we thought."

"We heard of that attack on Go Tower, Ron-San," Hiro stated somberly as he bowed to him in tandem with Yori. "Is Possible-san all right?"

"Fortunately, she had Shego on watch. But I think we all know even she can't be on guard 24/7. Also, it was Dr. Drakken that came after her. I don't want to the take the chance she might expose Kim to more danger if she decides to take off with him again."

"We understand. Do we join her then, or simply take Kimberly-San from the green one?"

Ron eyed Yori. "Ordinarily, I'd say that taking her was best. Only Kim is admittedly dangerous right now, and Shego, oddly enough, seems the only one that is able to keep her calm."

"There is, as Sensei would say, something curious going on here," Hirotaka told him as he considered Ron's words as they all stood in casual western garments so as not to attract undue attention at their meeting.

"Yeah, and I've got Wade still working on figuring out what it is. Let's go," Ron told them. "I have a car waiting outside. Where's your luggage?"

"I have mine here, Stoppable-San," Hiro grinned, lifting a single nylon tote.

"Yori," he asked, looking around and seeing nothing.

Until she grinned, and pointed at a cart loaded with dozens of large, obviously heavy bags.

"Uh…..Aren't ninja supposed to travel light," he asked.

Both Yori and Hiro laughed at that one.

_**KP**_

Shego drove up in front of the big house was that was the second least likely place anyone would ever think to find her. Trust Nerd-boy to know all about her, and send her places most likely to unsettle her. True, it was a good idea. And true, Kim was their first priority here. She just wasn't sure she liked the idea of facing a past left behind her long ago. Even facing Hego and the boys wasn't half so hard as approaching the door she had stormed out of so many years ago. Juggling a bag in one hand, and Kim in the other, she reached out to knock on the door, and waited, feeling not unlike her heart was lodged in her throat.

Never mind she was still a grown woman. A grown woman with peerless comet power and a command of martial arts that left most masters gaping. Just now, she felt like a little girl about to face the biggest, meanest……

"Well, well, well," the stocky old man with a shock of white hair atop his flat skull drawled as he pulled the door open. "If that strange kid hadn't called up, I never would have believed this one.

"Come on in, Sherri. If you're serious about needin' help."

She looked up at the old man, and sighed as Kim only eyed him with curious eyes.

"Hi, gramps," she told him. "And the Nerdlinger wasn't lying. We need help. Well, mostly Kimmie needs help. But I'm kind of tagging along on this one."

"Kimmie, is it," the old man turned to the redhead in her arms. "Never thought I'd see you with a kid? It wasn't that blue freak, was it?"

Shego paled and sputtered. "Why does everything think…..? Anyway, God, no! I'm guessing the brainiac didn't tell you everything," she said as she walked into the house she had last seen the day she ran off to find her own way. "Or you'd know that Kimmie is an adult."

"Try pulling the other one," the big man drawled as he led them into the house with the air of a museum more than a home. Shego still remembered the old man ranting about their roughhousing, and cringing when he decided they had broken yet another of his many, and endless rules.

Gramps was all about rules.

She used to think it was because he was an ex-policeman. Later, she decided it was just him.

"So, sit down, and tell me what's going on," the man invited, taking a large, overstuffed chair by the fireplace as he gestured to a chair she knew that used to belong to her mother. Kim was staring up at the mantle, where a large portrait of four children standing in front of a pair of very distinguished adults stared somberly from the image.

"Shegee pretty," she pointed at the picture as Shego settled her in her lap after dropping the bag with a few essentials at the side of the chair. Hego was supposed to be sending the rest of their things over later.

After he finished recovering from the shock of hearing about where she was going.

"Little girls should be seen, not heard," the older man told her curtly.

Kim's response was classic. Shego burst into laughter at her gramp's expression when Kim turned and blew a raspberry at him.

"That child needs discipline," her grandfather huffed as he eyed her dourly.

"I'm telling you, gramps," she smirked as Kim leaned back in her arms, smiling contentedly. "This child is almost twenty-one. Haven't the boys ever told you about Kim Possible?"

"They might have mentioned her. I saw her on television once, too. Not quite the proper role model for proper young ladies," he began, then frowned at his granddaughter. "You're not saying….?"

"My former employer hit her with one of his goofy inventions, and turned her into a child again."

"Hmmph. In my day, a woman knew her place. If she hadn't been running around doing all that dangerous activity best left to professional, she wouldn't be in trouble now."

"Nice to know some things do remain the same," Shego muttered as she noted Kim's very expressive features were knitting into a very bleak scowl. "But, gramps, this is one child you don't want to cross."

"What's she going to do," her grandfather asked. "Bawl?"

Kim's eyes narrowed into green slits, and she muttered, "Gampee not nice mans," to Shego.

"Calm down, Princess," she soothed her as the old man snorted at them. "Gramps is just old fashioned. Really, really old fashioned."

"You can keep the girl in the nursery. However," he said, eyeing Shego coolly. "If you expect me to shelter you, then I expect you to remember and abide by the rules of this house."

Now two sets of green eyes narrowed as Shego almost growled. "You know, I told Nerdlinger this was a bad idea. I told him it wouldn't work. But, no. Your brainy friend just has to shove his nose in everything," she addressed Kim rather than her grandfather.

Her grandfather only stared at her.

"You know the rules well enough, girl. They apply to the child, whoever she is, as well. No slacks, pants, jeans, or other inappropriate garments….."

"Kim," Shego hissed when the toddler jerked free, and slipped down to walk over to face the old man that had been a source of a many nightmares since the day her parents died, and he became her sole guardian. Kim didn't even look back as she glared at Sheridan Gordon, and the old man looked down on her unimpressed.

"Gramps, whatever you do, do not….."

"Don't tell me what to do, young lady. You've long since used up any affection I might have had for you. Your mother, God rest her soul, wasn't half so willful, and….."

"Sh'up," Kim screeched, and punched the nearest arm of his chair.

Shego gasped, but the only thing that happened was the chair shifted slightly as if struck by a much larger, much strong person.

"Kim, don't hurt him," Shego asked quietly when she didn't move, not wanting to startle her. She had seen what came of startling Kim these days. "He just doesn't know any better."

Kim looked back at her, and smiled. "Shegee not worry," she beamed. "I fix."

"Fix," her gramps frowned. "Listen, Sherri….."

"Shegee," Kim stressed. "'Ou not boffer Shegee. Shegee nice."

She glared at him. "'Ou not."

"Young lady, I don't what is really going on, but you are very close to a paddling. In my day, we didn't let children get away with….."

Shego sighed as her grandfather wailed, landing abruptly on his backside as his favorite, well-stuffed leather recliner turned to dust underneath him.

"Not boffer Shegee," Kim echoed, raising a small, glowing fist she shook in the man's fast that was now at her eye level. "'Kay?"

Wide, green eyes bulged as the man gaped at her, then looked over at Shego. "She's…..like you?"

"Oh, she's much more annoying," Shego tried not to laugh. "Trust me. She used to drive me crazy even before I ended up as her babysitter."

"Shegee funnee," Kim turned to smile at her, and walked over to stick out her arms, fully expecting to be picked up.

Shego lifted her into her lap, and settled her down before she looked down at her gramps, still sitting in the dust that was all that remained of his chair he had sat like a throne even in her own youth. "Ready to listen now, gramps," she grinned at his genuine surprise.

The old man slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving Kim.

Shego couldn't help but smirk, whispering, "Thanks, Kimmie," in a little ear.

Kim preened as Shego began condensing their story for her gramps so he would appreciate just what they were facing here. The old man, usually a patriarchal tyrant in his home, didn't say a word as he absorbed every word without bothering to get up.

Kim found that funny, and kept giggling at him.

_**KP**_

"I sent them to Shego's grandfather," Wade explained after Ron picked up his ninja friends, and they headed for Middleton only to learn Kim wasn't going there as he might have expected.

"I thought you were going to send her home for now," Ron asked the small digital image on the dash of his car.

"I would, except for the fact someone might anticipate that, and I learned something new about Kim. Something…..troubling."

"Don't we have enough to worry about here, Wade," Ron groaned, keeping one eye on the road as he listened to Wade.

"I understand how you feel, Ron. But I found out something you're going to want to know before I talk to GJ again. Because it's sure to make them all the more interested in her."

"Then why tell them," he demanded.

"Because, Ron. After what you told me about…..GJ's secrets, they need to know."

"Okay. Okay. What now? Please don't tell me she's getting worse, or something."

"More like….or something. That ray Drakken used."

Ron eyed the dark-skinned young genius just starting to grow up into his body. "Yeah," he asked grimly.

"He used some of the same comet fragments that created Team Go to power it. He apparently stole them from a GJ warehouse where they were being stored. I didn't even realize what the residual radiation was at first. Then I remembered the studies GJ did on the shattered jewel you guys recovered from Aviarius that time."

"Are you saying….?"

"Ron, Kim may be comet-powered. And if she follows Shego and her brothers' example, the older she gets, the stronger she gets."

"Oh, man. If she's doing the young/old thing now, what does that mean she could do if we get her grown back up?"

"I don't, Ron," Wade admitted in a voice that really scared Ron. A lot.

Behind him, the two ninja in the car said nothing as they shared a somber expression at a glance.

"Wade….."

"I know, Ron. Don't worry. I'm not giving up on her either. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up."

"Does Shego know yet?"

"I thought I'd let you talk to her when you go meet up with her."

"Gee, thanks," the young monkey master sighed. "Because talking with the unstable woman with glowing hands of death is always my favorite thing to do."

Wade rolled his eyes, knowing his friend well enough, and the screen went blank before Ron glanced in the rear view mirror at Yori. "I don't suppose Sensei sent along any of his cryptic but wise suggestions for dealing with this, did he?"

"Strangely enough, Ron-San," Yori remarked quietly. "He did."

He arched a brow.

"He said…..'Prophecy is never quite what you expect at first glance.'"

"Huh?"

"That was my reaction, too, Ron-San," Hirotaka assured him as they took the exit to Go City after Wade's GPS updated their destination, and showed him the route to the new safe house.

"Did he tell you what the prophecy he was talking about was," he tried.

Two dark heads shook as once.

"Man. You'd think that just once……"

_**KP**_

Drakken drummed the fingers of his still stiff hand on the lab table before him as he eyed the new death ray he was sure would let him extort the world leaders into finally yielding to him. He just needed the perfect power source. Unfortunately, his last perfect power source had gone into his quantum ray that finally killed Kim Possible.

Those fragments he had stolen from a heavily guarded warehouse had not seemed like much, but he guessed that anything GJ was guarding that well had to be valuable. He found quite a few of his old inventions, as well as quite a few other confiscated devices from other villains. Some he had never heard of in his life.

The safe, however, had held only a few small pieces of weirdly reactive bits of porous stone. He learned they were very powerful, and allowed him to create the ray that shrank that annoying female right out of existence.

At least, out of this one.

Unfortunately, the pieces had been drained when he used the device, and he was back to using more ordinary power sources. Which was a shame. He just knew those pebbles would have really made a great death ray, too. Still, getting rid of Kimberly Anne Possible was worth the loss of even that fantastical power source.

He still didn't understand why Shego had abandoned him, but he was still pondering the toddler with glowing hands she had been protecting when he broke into her brother's silly hideout that wasn't even hidden to free her. He would have sworn his longtime friend and employee had once told him she couldn't get pregnant. That there was no way she, or her brothers, could have children.

So where did the little redheaded brat come from?

He froze, frowning so deep and dark that his scar almost disappeared beneath one ominously narrowed eye.

"No," he hissed at himself.

Redheaded….brat?

"No," he fairly demanded this time of his own overactive imagination.

He frowned even deeper.

"It couldn't be," he protested.

He sat, his fingers poised to drum on, the very air still around him as he asked himself.

"Could it?"

The moment the possibility occurred to him, he decided it had to be. The sidekick was ready to tear him into little pieces less than a year ago. Suddenly… Well, maybe not that quickly, the man with the forgettable name simply stopped stalking him. He hadn't even come after him when he broke out of jail.

And Shego. Shego had disappeared that same day Kim had, and he had thought he might have somehow struck her with the ray, too. It saddened him, but his victory was too great to care, and then he realized the tracking beacon he had planted on her was still active. Still in this plane of existence. Which meant so was his irritable partner and employee. When his hand finally healed enough to allow him to work again, and break out on his own, he had gone looking for his missing companion in evil. Only she had turned on him. Drove him off without even a word of explanation.

Which left him wondering why.

The beacon was gone now. Naturally. Once she was aware of it, she must have fried everything around her with that annoying metabolism of her.

Still. A redheaded toddler. One that had some kind of comet power, and had Shego sheltering her like her very own spawn? Even he couldn't write off that child as that much of a coincidence. Shego must have discovered that Kim Possible had not been shrunk as much as he had thought, and she had run off with the child the moment she found her while he had been bravely battling the buffoon as best he could.

Why? There was only one scenario that made sense.

Shego had betrayed him!

She must be planning on raising the girl as her own protégé, and then using her power to help her take over the world.

Drakken all but grumbled as he considered that possibility.

Still, if he found them once, he could find them again. And he would convince Shego to return to his side with the brat, and together they would raise her in their image. They would be one, great evil family!

"Yes. That's exactly how it will be," he told himself as he rose from his seat behind his cluttered lab table to find a way to track down his missing cohort. After all, no one knew her better than he did. There were only going to be so many places where someone like Shego would go. And he knew them all. Well, most of them. Enough to figure out that sooner or later he was going to find her.

And, then……evil fun time he promised himself, thinking about the irony of he raising Kim Possible as a force of darkness. Surely, it would be his greatest plan of all time.

_**KP**_

Shego was pushing Kim in the swing still in the back of the mansion's well-tended yard. A glance around the child-friendly yard that likely had not known children's laughter in years didn't even show a hint of the old oak that used to set in the corner of the large, manicured meadow gramps called a yard. No trace of the tree house she used to escape life in general in those sad days after he had become their guardian after the Gordons died in a stupid car wreck.

She supposed there wasn't even a trace of the comet that turned them all into freaks one afternoon while they argued over who the greatest hero in the world was as the boys naturally picked muscle-bound oafs short on brains, and long on garish costumes. Funny how Hego turned out, considering.

Kim cheered in delight as she continued to push her, drawing her attention back to the present as she belatedly realized the little girl was now standing upright in the swing, and looking back at her with a wide, mischievous grin.

"Kimmie," she frowned. "You need to sit down. You're not……"

"Kimmie," she shrieked when the apparent toddler gripped the squeaking chains, and somehow flipped herself straight up, and onto the crossbar of the swing set, landing on tiptoes as she looked down at Shego with a wide grin.

"Kimberly Anne," she cried, ignoring the now floundering swing as she rushed to the end of the bar before she started doing cartwheels along the beam as Shego gasped, and rushed after her again, fearing she was going to drop any moment.

"Wa'ches me," she grinned, balancing on the far end before Shego could reach her, and taking a careless pose as if she were atop a diving board.

Shego gasped, and lunged to catch the little body just inches from the ground.

Kim actually pouted as she kicked her feet as Shego slowly got to her own feet after landing on her knees under her. "You ruin't it," she glowered, and started trying to wriggle free.

"No. No, no, no. God, what was I thinking? Why did I ever want kids?"

"I's not a kid," the little redhead huffed, slipped free, and raced for the slide.

She giggled, feigning a run for the end of the sloping metal, but diving under it instead, and scrambling under it, and out the other side as she ran under the swings, jumped up at the far end, and used the crossbar on the legs to propel her around, and up so she could jump out to catch the swing's chains she had been on earlier, fully intending to try her stunt again.

This time, Shego read her intentions, and grabbed her in mid air, pulling her firmly against her shoulder.

"That's enough, Princess. You're still too little to be trying that kind of thing. God, you must have driven your mother nuts growing up if you have that little sense."

"I's got senses," she scowled darkly at her, meeting Shego's anxious gaze with a very mulish one of her own. "I's can jump good. Let me shows 'ou."

"No. My heart couldn't take it."

Kim sniggered.

"What?"

"Wonnie right? Shegee getting' old?"

Shego gasped. "I am not that old," she sputtered.

"Poor Shegee," Kim sighed, patting her cheek.

"Kimberly," she growled.

They both looked toward the door at the sound of chortling. It wasn't her gramps. It was the sandy-haired sidekick standing there with two Japanese bookends that had a look she didn't like.

"Stoppable? What brings you by? I figured you would have been worried about leading someone here."

"Not in my car," he told her. "And, hello? Ninja," he reminded her.

"Right. So, what's up. Good news for a change?"

Ron's smile faded as he glanced at his companions.

"I wish," he said, and let the old man go back inside as he stepped outside. "Kim? You doing okay?"

"We's playin'," she grinned.

"So I saw. Reminds me of the first time I saw you doing tricks on the monkey bars. Everyone was so sure you were going to break something. Lots of somethings."

"When was that?"

"Pre-school," Ron smiled a faint smile. "Some jock in training bet her his chocolate milk she couldn't do it, so naturally, she was up the bars, and doing flips and jumps over them before the teacher could stop her. I think she put three teachers in ICU with heart attacks that day."

"Did not," Kim huffed, glaring at him now.

He only smiled, and Shego chuckled. "Well, she's still not old enough for pre-school, or doing those kinds of things. But now that you are here, how about telling me what kind of trouble you brought this time."

"Wade thinks Dr. D infused her with comet powers."

Shego frowned at the bald statement as Kim's eyes rounded. "Crap."

"Yeah. He mentioned traces of the original comet the loopy guy must have used to power his shrink ray."

"I only knew he said he had found some new power source. Stoppable," she paused, staring uneasily into Kim's bright green eyes. "If this all part of some comet-power….."

"Wade thinks her power will grow with her."

"Mine did. And Hego gets stronger every year," Shego admitted. "I don't think the goof notices, but I do."

"There's something else. Something that involves all of us," he said quietly, glancing back at Yori and Hiro who remained a respectable distance away for their privacy. Her gramps had gone back into the house, not wanting anything to do with a girl that could make his chair disintegrate with a touch. He likely still remembered her having a tantrum comet-style that burned down half her room at the time she was still learning to harness her own powers.

"There's more," she groaned.

"I'm afraid so. I've been talking to Dr. Director."

Kim and Shego both tensed, and he couldn't say who looked less receptive to his news just then.

"Necessary evil, okay. She has knowledge and resources….."

"And labs full of loopy scientists all wanting a piece of us," Shego added.

"Bad mans," Kim added with a curt nod.

"Look. I'm not defending her. But I found out something you have to know. They think the Lorwardians are coming back."

Both of them paled this time, and Kim looked genuinely afraid. Both times they had come to the planet, she had almost gotten killed. The first time Shego had saved her. The second time, Ron had saved everyone. This time….

"Let me guess. They're upset we took out their bullies?"

"Probably. We got the warning from a survivor. Warmonga is still alive."

Kim cried out. "No, no, no. Na' that ones," she whined.

"Kim? Kimmie," Shego felt her arms tighten around her, her green eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong, Kim," Ron asked quietly.

"Na' wan' die," she sniffed. "Let 'Mongas go. Pease," she told him. "Pease."

The adults looked at one another, and all Shego could do was shrug.

"Let hers go, Wonnie," she reached out to grab his shirt. "Pease. Pease."

"What's wrong," Shego asked her quietly. "Tell me what it is, Kim?"

"Gotta let hers go," Kim echoed stubbornly. "Or you all dies," she said with a fearful shudder. "Everybodies dies."

Ron frowned. "How do you know that, Kim?"

"I's just knows," she shrieked, and for an instant, Shego feared a new outburst. More complications.

Instead, Kim just slumped, and shook her head. "Pease. Let hers go."

"KP," Ron told her. "I couldn't if I wanted to right now. She's…..She's in really bad shape. Only Betty's scientists are keeping her alive. And she's being held in a special room deep inside Global Justice, too."

Kim looked up at him, eyes shining with silver tears. "Pease," she cried softly.

"Stoppable-San," Hirotaka came forward. "It is possible that this may have something to do with the prophecy the Sensei mentioned, which suddenly makes much more sense."

"Prophecy," Shego asked.

"Hai, Shego-San," Yori told her as she came forward to eye Kimberly with a curious gaze. "Sensei said we would know when to share it."

"And….what is it," Ron asked somberly, shaken by the intensity of Kim's insistence despite her apparent childlike state just then.

"Master Sensei said that if we did not know to listen to a child's cry, then we would be deaf to the screams of the world."

Kim looked over at the two ninjas. "Saf' hers," she told them quietly.

The three ninja shared a grim expression, and Ron nodded. "We will, Possible-San," Yori told her.

"Man," Ron sighed. "It's never easy with you, Kim."

Kim smiled wanly, and reached out and patted his cheek. "Wonnie still frien'?"

"Of course I am, Kim," he told her, staring into the small, round pixie's face that was supposed to be his girlfriend and peer. "I told you before, I'll always have your back."

"Doy! I forgot to tell you," Shego suddenly remembered. "The reason we had to leave Go Tower….."

"Wade told me everything. Drakken's back," Ron nodded. "You think he'll know about your grandfather?"

"Him? He didn't even know Team Go were my brothers until you guys came calling that day."

"So you should be safe enough for now here."

"That's what Nerdlinger hopes," she nodded, glancing at Kim who seemed a little calmer now that the ninja had agreed to help Warmonga. Which seemed very strange to her considering both times they had met, she had been trying to stomp the lot of them.

"Good. He's usually right," Ron nodded. "Meanwhile, maybe you can find out just what else Kim might know about this…..mess while we get ready."

"I'll try."

"I knows lots," Kim blurted out just then, grinning at the three ninja.

"So, do you know how we're supposed to get a wounded alien warrior out of the most top secret agency in the world," Ron asked.

Kim's head bobbed.

"How," Shego asked for them all.

"Won factor," she grinned hugely.

"Maaaannnnnn," Ron sighed as Yori giggled, having once heard of that particular misadventure.

"Hey, you always managed to beat Dr. D without trying, sidekick. I think Kimmie is saying you'll know what to do when it's time to do it."

Kim's head bobbed again.

"I'd just feel better going in with a plan," Ron protested.

"Since when," Hirotaka teased him, knowing Ron's reputation well enough.

"We'll still need a place to bring her where she won't be found," Ron realized.

"Here," Kim smiled.

"Here," Shego frowned. Then sighed. "Might as well. Gramps is already freaked out after Kimmie here melted his chair. Having a nine foot alien shouldn't be much more of a shock for the old man."

"Actually, she's not quite that tall any more. She lost her legs. Along with an arm, an eye, and an ear."

Kim, listening to every word, grumbled, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh," Shego asked.

Kim nodded very pointedly.

"What's 'uh oh,' mean?"

Kim looked around somberly, and sighed. "Gw'ate boo."

The two ninja frowned.

Shego did not.

"Tell me you're kidding?"

Kim shook her head now. "'S coming."

"Who's coming," Ron asked.

"Didn't she ever tell you about the first time Warmonga showed up? How she thought Blueboy was someone her people were looking for? Some big-time warrior called the Great Blue."

"Great Blue," Ron frowned.

"Gw'ate boo," Kim nodded.

"Do you know who it is," Ron asked Kim.

She nodded.

"Who," he and Shego asked as one.

Kim drew a breath, and sighed. "Me," she said with such conviction it startled every one of them.

_To Be Continued……….._


	5. Chapter 5

For the lawyers, I don't any of Disney's characters named here. I'm just using them for a story.

_**KP: **__**Rockabye Baby**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 5:**

"You're the Great Blue," Ron choked.

Kim nodded again.

"No offense, KP, but….. You're a bit small to be….."

Ron gestured helplessly as Kim's eyes narrowed, and her tiny fists bunched. "Wats' it, Wonnie," she glowered up at him.

"You know, I'd listen to the kid," Shego told him with a smirk, imagining the goofy sidekick turning into a baby. Or a doddering old man.

Kim shot her a glare, too. "I's not a kid," she huffed.

Shego smiled. "I know. So, Great Blue Pumpkin," she sniggered as Kim glared at her teasing. "What's the plan?"

"Wonnie is plan," she pointed.

"Ah, man," he groaned.

Yori only smiled as she stepped up beside Ron, Hirotaka glancing around the yard as he studied the layout.

"Cheer up, Ron-San. If Kimberly-San has faith in you, then surely you are more than up to the contest, as you Americans say. After all, you are…."

"Uh, ixnay on the onkey-say," he whispered.

"Get over yourself, Stoppable," Shego grumbled. "I know all about Yamanouchi, and mystical monkey power."

He stared at her.

"What? Like not seeing you trash those giant invaders wasn't enough of a clue? Beside, Monte used to sit around the villain's conventions harping on and on about this arch rival who was unworthy of the greatness bestowed up on him. Or he did until he…..disappeared…."

Shego stared at the three of them, the ninja in particular, and grimly shook her head. "Not asking. Don't wanna know. Don't care," she said firmly.

"You are most wise," Hirotaka told her. "But now we should take Possible-San inside. I suspect we are about to have unwelcome company."

Shego groaned. "Not again."

"No big," Kim sniggered, smiling at her as she slipped from Shego's arms to step back in Ron's direction. "Birdie man."

"Birdie….? Oh, no. Not him. Not now," Shego groaned even as a large crow landed on the top of the swingset, cawing raucously.

Right before a ridiculously costumed man covered in feathers dropped down from a pair of large vultures with cybernetic augments.

"Behold! It is I, Avi….."

"I know. I know," Shego cut him off as the masked villain postured before them. "Geez, man, get over yourself. Don't you know I have more important things to do right now."

"Of course! Which is why I, Aviarius, am here. For when I learned that the great Shego was now burdened by maternal cares and concerns. I, Aviarius, knew this was the perfect time to strike! I shall finally seize your powers as my own, and then…..!"

"Oh, I've had more than enough of this," Shego growled, her bare hands bursting into green flame as the crow was sent flying when she seared its perch. "I've had enough of your birds. You loopy trespassers, and I've had enough of you," she roared as her next plasma bursts took out the vultures augmented wings, leaving them earthbound, and hopping away in panic as the very air heated up around them.

By that time, she had knocked the bird-themed madman's control staff from his hand just in case it was another power draining device, and melted it for good measure. She also dropkicked him into the slide, and then drove a hard right right into the obviously less than muscular belly of the unskilled criminal.

Then she did something she had never done before. She tore off his mask, and jerked him to his feet, their eyes only inches apart as Shego told him. "Leave. And if I _ever_ see you again, even I don't want to know what I'll do to you. Got it?"

"Got it," the pale, gaunt man behind the mask whimpered as he was dropped from her glowing hands that had just scorched most of his feathered costume into charred rags.

"Then get," she thundered as he raced after his grounded vultures, clumsily hopped the fence, and disappeared.

"See? This is why I hate coming home," she turned to complain as Kim only clapped, and laughed at her performance.

"Most impressive, Shego-San. Perhaps we should include you in our raid on this Warmonga's captors?"

"No! Shegee not go," Kim told him curtly as she looked up at him. "Shegee stay here. Stay safe! I be safe. World be safe. Stay here," she stamped.

"Ohhhhhhh," she howled in frustration at her attempts to communicate through her dampened and limited skills just then.

"Uh oh," Shego stepped back instinctively as Kim's hands both glowed as one, and the frustrated toddler stared at them as she made two small fists.

"Not….wanna…..be…._.little_," she screeched, and banged both fists together as she did.

All three adults blinked against the glare, and Shego found herself gaping as her fuzzy vision cleared, and she saw a slightly larger body standing where the little toddler had been.

"Spankin'," the young redhead grinned as three adults with Shego gaped in spite of their own experiences with the strange and unusual.

"KP," Ron asked. "Are you…..okay?"

"Never better, Ron," the now approximately six year old heroine told him. "I can now finally….express myself a little better. And you don't want to know how annoying that was," she said as she looked up at the four adults.

"Uh, Kimmie," Shego asked, looking down at her taller, leaner body with what looked like disappointment. "If….If you can do, uh, that, why not just…..grow up all the way again?"

Kim's smile faded. "I can't. I…..I just felt….. I mean, I couldn't….. Well, it's difficult to explain. But…..it's kind of like….. I can only do…..or grow…..so much. And, I really hate to think about it, but this is only temporary, too. But I had to talk to you, to explain, or things are going to get very, very bad. 'Kay?"

"Just explain what you can," Hirotaka suggested quietly.

"Okay. Short version, because I think time is limited here. You have to save Warmonga. I….I don't know if it's a vision, or what. But….I'm seeing, or sensing things. Paths, I guess you would say. And if we don't save her, guys. Earth, and none of us, have one left. 'Kay? That said, Ron, whatever Dr. Director told you? You can't trust her."

"I was already leaning that way," he admitted somberly.

"And call Wade," she added, then shook her head as if suddenly dizzy. "He can.....hel...."

"KP?"

"You okay, Princess," Shego asked.

"I think so. Just….. Shego. I know it sounds weird, but so far, everything I see, or sense….."

She paused, frowning as she took a step toward her, staggering as she did. "We can…. Cannot….be sep…. Sep….. Split up," she told her as Shego closed the distance between them, and caught her before she could fall. "Stay wif' me, Shego," she said plaintively. "Or world….. World…."

Kim slumped in her arms even as she seemed to shrink down in on herself, and Shego was left holding a small toddler once again. One that had apparently passed out in her arms.

Shego knelt before the three ninja, cradling the redhead in her arms as she asked, "Well? Everyone get all that?"

"I'll call Wade," Ron said. "We'll go after Warmonga tonight," he added, looking at his companions. "Shego….?"

"Doy," she smirked, looking less than distressed as she rose to her feet with Kim in her arms. "I'll stay on babysitting duty. Apparently, I'm carrying the future of our world, aren't I?"

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Ron sighed, and reached for his communicator.

_**KP**_

She woke slowly. Her head throbbing, and her body wracked by pain. Still, it was the first time she had been allowed to wake without being drugged. She clenched her right fist, but did not feel the other. She dimly recalled the first time she woke to learn the extent of her injuries. She recalled the horror of being kept alive like a helpless captive in the hands of the monkeys. Surprisingly clever, but very cruel monkeys.

They chattered incomprehensibly as they worked on those few occasions she had woke with any clarity. Then, after what felt an eternity of torment, she saw the one-eyed woman holding her translator before her as she spoke, and Warmonga understood.

Clever monkeys, indeed.

She questioned her. Poked and probed and prodded. At first, she ignored her. Threatened the cold-eyed primate with all manner of repercussions.

The female primate did not seem to react to anything. Then she had Warmonga put back into that endless stupor that left her tormented by her nightmares. By her failure.

Now, she was awake again, but this time no one was trying to question her. She looked up, seeing a single, familiar face, and gasped in horror.

"Have you come to finish Warmonga," she asked the blonde warrior who had stood beside the red-haired woman that had defied her twice now.

"I've come to save your life," the young primate with eyes as cold as the female that had been questioning her replied.

"Why would you do this," she frowned, confused as she realized he really was releasing the straps that held her down. Not that it mattered with only one arm to defend herself with just then.

"Because a friend asked me to do it," he told her. "And it's the right thing to do."

"You earthlings are a…..curious species. You do nothing….right. Nothing expected."

"I'll take that as a complement," Ron drawled, and pulled out a small, yellow pistol.

Her one eye rounded at the sight of it, the bloodshot amber orb fixed on the apparent weapon as Ron told her, "Don't worry. This is only to get you out of here without anyone seeing us."

"How can that tiny weapon…..?"

A moment later, Warmonga was looking up at an impossibly huge primate reaching down to carefully scoop her up as he placed her in an equally huge pocket that left her deaf and blind to all else going on around her.

_**KP**_

"Dr. Director," an agent burst into her office where she had been napping briefly after a long day trying to understand the bizarre reports coming out of Go City. Drakken attacking Go Tower? Wingless giant vultures running through town? Not so surprising, Hego was telling her everything was under control, and he didn't need assistance in 'his' city. Still, Drakken?

It was the first sighting they had had of him since he had broke out of prison.

"What," she asked as she considered the possibility that Shego might have actually been holed up with her brothers. It would be the last place she would have expected to find her. Which was, admittedly, clever of her.

"Ma'am, power has been cut to all internal security. We haven't heard from sector Theta in over ten minutes, and they're three minutes overdue with a status check."

Betty jumped to her feet. "Stoppable," she spat. "Full lockdown. I don't want a cockroach getting out of here until I clear them. And get a full squad to back me in that sector. Move," she shouted, and snatched up her own sidearm as she ran down the hall toward a certain restroom.

She had to stop to find a flashlight when she reached the corridor that opened up on the security level. She moved slowly down the hall, checking every corner. She was halfway down the corridor when a strike team appeared in the door behind her.

"Spread out. Two men on every exit, and physically block the doors," she ordered without looking back at them. "The intruder may be using stealth technology. I want three men with me."

The men moved, and she continued past the currently silent command center, the four of them sweeping the room before she headed down the hall on the far side toward a particular restroom door. "One man stays in the door. It stays locked until I give you the day's password," she told him as she led the other two inside.

Walking into the faux restroom, she walked right to the control panel since without power, the holographic overlay was down. "Search the room. Every corner," she ordered as she opened the shorter walkway beyond the entryway. "And watch for shadows where none should be."

The two agents moved in tandem, their flashlights and eyes sweeping the area before they followed her into the next corridor. They checked each door, and when they reached the holding facility, Betty quickly opened the door even as her hand tightened on the weapon she carried.

Stepping into the room, she looked around, the flashlight casting eerie shadows as the two men behind her stepped inside the small room, too.

"He's already gone," she hissed. "He played us. That sneaky son of a gun played us," she realized.

"How did he get the specimen out," one of the men frowned. "Someone had to have seen him?"

"Obviously, they didn't," Betty growled, stalking back the way she had come as she realized what he had done. He had come and gone, and only set off the alarm after he was gone to make them waste time hunting him while he disappeared. God, she hated ninja. "Put out an alpha alert on Stoppable."

"But….?"

"And raise the alerts on Shego and Possible to omega-red. I want them found yesterday!"

"Yes, ma'am," the one man that spoke nodded.

"And someone find that hacker of theirs, and drag his chubby backside in here now!"

_**KP**_

"Right about now, Dr. Director is foaming at the mouth," Shego predicted somberly as she stared at the pale green woman that even she pitied just then as she lay on a bed in one of her gramps' guest rooms.

The old man had come in to see what they were up to, as he put it, took one look at the maimed giant, and walked out without a word.

"I would think so," Ron agreed. "How's Kim?"

"She slept most of the afternoon, woke up to eat everything she could grab, and then fell back to sleep."

Ron frowned, but Shego shook her head. "Don't worry. It's normal. Using comet power takes a lot out of you. You learn to control it, and use it sparingly after a while, but what she did…..? Well, I can only guess how that must have strained her."

"Especially since Wade said it was supposed to be impossible for her to grow up anytime soon."

"Remember who we're talking about," the dark-skinned computer genius drawled as he walked into the bedroom just then, Yori having shown him the way. He carried a small, leather pouch with him, and behind him, Hirotaka carried a larger box the size of a footlocker.

"Wade. She's pretty bad," Ron told him. "I think they must have kept her drugged all this time."

One red eye moved to study Wade as the fallen invader studied him, and for all her earlier blustering, even Wade could see the fear in her good eye.

"You don't know me," Wade told her. "I'm a friend of Kim's. I'm here to help."

"The small redhead? Why would she help me? Why are any of you helping me?"

They shared a somber expression, and Ron nodded as if making his own decision, and said, "We were told to help you."

"By whom," the woman all but demanded, knowing only Shego and Ron as she studied the five humans standing around her as Wade opened the small pouch he carried, and pulled out what appeared to be a large remote with two small digital screens.

Ron couldn't help but smirk.

"The Great Blue," he told her sincerely.

"Is this another human trick," she demanded.

"No. You have my word. Someone that told us they are the true Great Blue ordered us to help you for the sake of both our planets," Ron told her.

"My people will come," she finally said quietly. "They will demand….."

"Seems to me, beanpole, you've done all the demanding that can be done. Look how well that turned out."

"Indeed," she grumbled, looking down as Wade ran the remote over lower torso. "You earthlings are surprisingly……clever for a lesser species."

"Who is laying on a bed missing pieces of their anatomy?"

"Shego, behave," Ron snapped.

"Now you sound like Princess," she scoffed.

"Where is your princess," Warmonga demanded. "Where is your leader? Warmonga would speak to a true leader, who would tell me what is to be done with her."

"Uh, actually….."

"The princess is the Great Blue," Ron cut Shego off. "And just now, she's sleeping. Trust me, you don't want to wake her up."

The alien grunted. "This Warmonga knows. I have seen other royals that treat one poorly if they are disturbed without cause. Warmonga shall wait. But if this is another pretender….."

"You'll have to ask her about that," Shego said.

"Her? But…..Warmonga thought the Great Blue was male."

"I remember you also thought he was that dimwit Drakken," Shego sniggered.

"Your battle mate was convincing," the woman drawled indignantly.

No one replied to that one. Not with the expression on Shego's face.

"Okay, almost done," Wade said as his remote now moved over her upper body, chirping faintly as it moved. "I just need to measure your eye socket, and determine the degree of injury to your ear to see if what I can restore."

"Restore? You can…..heal Warmonga?"

"That's what I'm going to try to do," Wade nodded.

"Why?"

"I believe we already covered that one," Ron said as Wade looked his way.

"But….even Lorwardian science cannot replace lost limbs."

"Well, we can't regenerate them either. But I can build you new ones that will be just as good as the ones you lost," Wade assured her. "And I'm pretty certain my cybernetic optical implants can fashion you a fairly good eye to replace the one you lost."

The maimed woman warrior stared at him, but then slowly nodded from her bed. "If you can do this, small earthling, you shall have Warmonga's undying favor and gratitude. I shall remember you always, and serve you until….."

"Let's just see what I can do first," Wade said uncomfortably as he turned to the footlocker Hirotaka had brought in, and opened it up.

Only Ron wasn't too astonished to see a mini-lab rise out of the trunk, unfolding like a blowup tent with all the gear and electronics Wade might require for the job ahead of him.

"How…..?"

"I borrowed some of Dr. Possible's cybertronic tech, and meshed it with the Lorwardian tech I've studied," he grinned at Shego.

"Whoa. Even Dr. D couldn't make that stuff work."

"You have to have a micro-nannite program to infuse the subroutines with a translating code, or the Lorwardian tech doesn't understand what you're trying to tell it. Basically….."

"Wade. Maybe we shouldn't be schooling the potential bad guys," Ron asked, having learned that lesson himself more than once in the past.

"Oh. Well. She's on our side now, though. Right," he asked uneasily as he glanced at Shego.

"I'm on my side, Nerdlinger. But as long as Kimmie needs me, I'm here. Got it?"

"Sure. Sure. So, if you guys need to go do…… Whatever. I'm going to be working here for a while."

"We shall ensure the security remains…..secure," Yori told them, and left with Hirotaka.

"I'll just go look in on KP," Ron said.

"So will I," Shego told him, following him to the door.

"Maybe you want to ensure your grandfather isn't going to rat us out," Ron asked.

"Please. The last thing Gramps wants is attention. It wouldn't be _proper_," she sniffed. "In fact, he's still upset about the cybernetic vulture wings birdbrain left behind. He's trying to figure out how to get rid of them without the neighbors seeing them."

"Still, we may be pushing him with everything going on here. Let's make sure he doesn't get pushed too far."

"He raised Hego," Shego told him. "Trust me. Anyone that can do that cannot be pushed."

Ron gave her a telling expression, and Shego just shot back her usual glare, saying, "Watch it, Stoppable."

Ron didn't even smile. "I didn't say anthing."

"Let's pretend I'm psychic."

"Are you?"

"Want to find out?"

Ron id chuckle now. "Not really. And for what it's worth, thanks."

"You're….thanking me?"

"For Kim. I know how things could have gone. We both do. So thanks."

Shego's caustic expression slowly faded as they stood outside the room Kim was using, and she nodded. "You're welcome, Ronald."

Ron pushed the door open, and stopped mid-step as they both gaped at the scene before them.

_**KP**_

"I'm telling you," Dr. Drakken shouted into the phone. "Shego has a baby Kim Possible, and I need you to….."

He frowned at the receiver before he tapped the device, and asked, "Hello? Hello?"

"Darn it. Where are all my friends when I need them. Lackeys? Henchmen? Someone," he bellowed as the words echoed through the empty lair.

He grumbled as he slammed the phone down, and muttered some more as he paced the lab where the wreck of an older invention sat still in pieces behind him. After all this time, he couldn't believe that everyone had abandoned him. He couldn't even get Dementor to join him.

Sure, he borrowed some of his technology now and then. What did he expect? They were villains!

He had felt sure the man would have been on board to bring a wayward Shego back into the fold after she got so many of them arrested after she let slip things to the authorities while she was in jail that should not have been revealed.

Still, how was he supposed to find her if no one was willing to help him? Especially when she had found and destroyed the tracking beacon he had planted on her a while back. He grumbled more as he paused, trying to consider if he had overlooked any options.

He had already checked the directories.

Lots of Golds, Goldsteins, Gordans, and such, but not one single Go. With her brothers all sharing the same name, he thought sure…..

"Maybe that's it," he mused. "I could call them up, and ask where she might be staying now. Meh, they'd probably just lie. Or worse, trace the call and turn me in."

He, after all, knew you just couldn't trust those so-called heroes. Some of them were downright devious!

Then he had a flash of inspiration. Why not just follow them? He could go back to Go City in disguise. Follow one of those colorfully clad buffoons around, and he was sure he would be led right to Shego. And Kim Possible. Once they were back in his hands, he would ensure they styaed there, and then…..the world would be his for certain!

Yes. It was the perfect plan!

_**KP**_

"Kimmie," Shego shouted, breaking the little girl's concentration as the room turned dark when the faint, golden glow faded, and everything she had been levitating from the furniture, to the antique bric-a-brac fell with a thunderous crash around the toddler's bed.

"Eep," Kim grimaced as Gramps bellowed "_Sherri_," from down the hall.

"Sowwy," she grimaced, then made a face as she turned to look at the shattered remnants of her room's furnishings as Ron and Shego turned to see the old man coming their way looking furious.

"What was that? What did I hear? Did that little brat……?"

Ron and Shego gaped again as the older man bulled his way into the room just after a faint burst of golden light faded away. He stood in the door, staring at her with a cool expression as he searched every corner of the room. Everything in the room was in its place, and looked as if it had never been moved. Let alone damaged.

"Okay, Stoppable. Now I'm freaked," Shego told him quietly as her grandfather studied the room, and the little girl on the wide, soft bed suspiciously.

"All right. What is going on?"

"I's just playing," Kim smiled at Sheridan Gordon. "Wanna see?"

"_No_," Ron and Shego both shouted, making Kim pout.

"Kimmie," Shego walked over to sit beside her. "You don't need to be…..straining yourself. Remember. You already did more than you probably should have earlier. I don't want you to hurt yourself….."

"I's not hurts, Shegee," she smiled up at her. "I's playing."

"I'll leave you to handle this one," Ron said, feeling way out of his depth just then as he tried to understand what he had just seen.

He had to talk to Wade again. But since he was probably busy just now, he went outside to check with Hiro and Yori. The special scanners and detectors Wade had given them to sit up should warn them if anyone came their way again. Still, it didn't hurt to keep an eye on things. He had seen technology fail all too often in the past, and had a hand in its failing at times. Sometimes, the old ways were still the best.

He moved around the wide, front yard, glancing at the street, but saw nothing suspicious as he instinctively kept to the shadows. He didn't see Yori, but he spotted Hirotaka near the side of the house, and walked over to join him.

"Everything remains quiet, Stoppable-San."

"Trust me, it won't stay that way. Kim has a way of……"

"Attracting trouble," the canny and capable ninja no older than he was smiled.

"And how. I used to think it was just me, but when I think about it now, I see a lot of the things that came our way was because she was just too stubborn to quit."

"And now she bringing you more trouble?" "No. I mean, well, yeah. But I don't mind. Well, I'd rather she didn't. But she's my friend, and I….. It's just complicated, okay?"

"You honor her by standing at her side even now. That you do so tells me not only what kind of person you are, but what kind of person Possible-San is, too. That is all I need to know, Stoppable-San."

"Right. Well, just now, I only want to survive the alien thingy, keep her safe, and figure out how to smooth things over with GJ, who is going to be screaming for our heads after we snatched Warmonga out of their labs."

"Even an emperor does not have the right to command your heart, Stoppable-San."

"Uh, right."

Hirotaka only smiled serenely as Ron glanced around the darkness, and frowned. "Is it me, or did the crickets just stop singing?" "Listen," Hiro murmured. "Do you hear…..?"

Ron looked straight up.

"Oh, man. Not again. Not already," he groaned as he saw the streak of light flash across the sky, and slam into the ground not far from the mansion. Whoever's house it had been down the road was gone now, and he looked up as he saw more of those streaks, and heard the first screams as something huge rose out of the crater that had been a house only moments ago.

"It would seem, Stoppable-San. That Kimberly's warning came somewhat late."

"Let's hope not," he rasped as he turned even as something slammed into the backyard with incredible force, and sent up a shockwave that made the ground shake violently.

"Yori," both men called as they raced for the backyard even as a mammoth tripod rose out of the darkness before them.

_To Be Continued……._


	6. Chapter 6

For the lawyers, I don't any of Disney's characters named here. I'm just using them for a story.

_**KP: R**__**ockabye Baby**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 6:**

Kim was still giggling over Shego's expression when it sounded like a bomb went off not far from the house.

"No," Kim's mirth died stillborn as she leapt from the bed, making a fantastic twelve foot jump toward the door before Shego could blink. "C'mon, Shegee. We gots t'save Wonnie!"

Even as Shego leapt to her own feet, trying to understand what was happening this time, something slammed into her gramps' back yard with enough force to shatter every window in the house.

"Shegee," Kim looked back, and Shego glanced over her shoulder, gaping as a golden wall stopped the hail of glass shards headed at her, and then reversed them, sending them back into the frame as if the windows had never broken. "Hurries," the toddler told her, and ran down the hall even as she heard Gramps shouting.

"Hurries," Kim shouted as she ran down the hall toward the room where Wade was working with Warmonga.

Shego paused to look out the window, groaning as she saw the massive leg of one of those all too familiar Lorwardian war machines. "Princess! I think….."

"Hurries," the toddler demanded as she reached the door, and pushed against it, only to kick it furiously when it didn't open.

The door actually splintered under her foot, but didn't otherwise open.

"Kim," Wade pulled the damaged door open as Shego ran down to join them. "What's going on? Are we under attack…..?"

"Call Wonnie. Say he comes in house now," she told him.

"But what….?"

"Comes in _now_," Kim shrieked at him.

"Do it, Nerdlinger," Shego told him as she glanced over at Warmonga who was sitting up on the bed flexing a gleaming, cybernetic arm, and a looking back at her with a gleaming, red eye in the formerly empty socket.

Wade, she realized, obviously did fast work if you could do that much in a few hours.

"Won…..Ah, Ron! Are you there?"

"Here, Wade. Kind of busy," Ron's breathless voice called back over the communicator.

"KP said for you guys to come inside now."

"Wade, in case you missed it, there's a thirty foot alien warbot outside your back door," Ron replied.

"Come in now," Kim shouted.

"Ron, I think she knows something again. Get in here. I need you anyway."

"If my people are already here, it may be too late for all of us, Warmonga told him somberly.

"What do you mean," Shego asked her as Sheridan stormed the room, trying to look upset, but looking more than a little frightened.

"What have you brought to my house, girl," he demanded less than forcefully, obviously having had a look outside.

"Wasn't me, Gramps," Shego told him blandly.

"Na' me," Kim said earnestly. "Na' worries. We be saf's in here. Just stay insides," she told the man, actually going over to pat one gnarled hand.

"Another….vision," Wade asked.

Kim only nodded, and went to look out of the room to stare down the hall.

"Okay, Wade. KP," Ron announced as he, Hirotaka, and a badly battered Yori appeared just then. "Please tell me someone has a plan."

"Stay in room," Kim told him, and closed the door after them. "Wade," she said, "Fix 'Mongas."

"Wait. You…..? Who are you," Warmonga demanded, propped up by her pillows just then as she stared at the small redhead she was sure she did not know.

Kim sighed, then walked over and looked up at her. "I's Gw'ate Boo," she declared firmly. "'Ou listens to me."

Warmonga just stared at her. "You….? _You_ are the Great Blue?" The big alien woman looked over at the adults in the room. "What kind of joke do you think to play on me? We all face death, and you let this…..child play the imposter?"

"I's not child," Kim hissed, and Warmonga gasped as Kim reached up and grabbed the woman's prosthetic arm even as her hand started to glow.

The alien cried out as she felt liquid fire surge up the cybernetic arm, and spear her shoulder just before her face began to throb painfully. "Stop this," she cried out in alarm, but couldn't seem to pull free of the tiny hand.

Then the searing pain turned cool, and Kim stepped back after releasing the woman's artificial arm, and smirked knowingly.

"I's Gw'ate Boo," she told her again as Warmonga held up her left arm, and stared. The metallic limb was gone. Replaced by her own green flesh again. She blinked, and realized the blurry afterimage was gone from her left eye, too. She gently touched her face, but found no trace of the grizzly scars that had covered that side of her visage. The flesh felt smooth and unblemished beneath her fingers.

All ten of them.

"By the Maker," the warrior woman gasped, her hands dropping as she stared at Kim in genuine awe.

"That's…..impossible," Wade choked, staring at the woman that looked completely restored from the waist up.

"Fix 'Mongas' legs, Wade," Kim told him. "Pease hurries."

"I think I'd listen, Nerdlinger," Shego said, but her usual sting was absent from her voice as she just stared at the toddler.

What she had just seen was beyond impossible. Beyond incredible.

Even before her gramps could say anything, which he was definitely wanting to do from the look on his face as the house began to tremble all around them.

"Holds on," Kim shouted as they all looked alarmed at the violent tremors as it seemed something was actually shaking the entire house. "Jus' stay heres, and we be saf's. I pwomise."

"We believe you, Princess," Shego knelt beside, and held onto her.

Ron said nothing as Yori sank into a chair near the bureau, looking more than a little pale.

"Don't worry, Stoppable-San," she smiled. "I am only…..tired. I will be fine."

"Yowi hurt," Kim turned to stare at her. "I's not sees that."

"I am merely…..how do you Americans say it, somewhat wrinkled? I fell out of a tree when the alien robot landed," she admitted with a blush.

"Tha's silly," Kim sniggered when no one else dared.

"True. Obviously, I have a few more lessons yet to learn," Yori smiled at the young Kim.

Even as they spoke, the tremors began to ease, and the sounds outside faded, too. Whatever the warbot had been doing, it was leaving.

"Is it gone," Sheridan frowned, turning toward the door he only then noticed was splintered near the bottom. "How the devil…..?"

"No! Stays inside," Kim told him when he reached for the door knob. "Na' times t' go. Wade. Fix's 'Mongas."

"I'm on it, KP," he assured her, still leaning over his lab table as he continued to work on the cybernetic limb he was crafting. "But legs the size and strength that Warmonga needs aren't going to be as easy as her arm to craft."

"'Ou can do's it," she assured him. Then looked around. "I's hungee again."

"But you said to stay in the room," Shego pointed out as she picked the little girl up, and set her on the end of the bed, noticing she did look more than a little tired again.

"I knows," she sighed. "But I's still hungee."

"I have several energy bars," Hirotaka told her, pulling them from his equipment belt beneath his tunic. "Perhaps that will help for now, Possible-San," he asked as he held them out.

"Than's," she smiled, taking them eagerly as Warmonga continued to study the toddler.

"How is it," she finally asked. "That you are the Great Blue my people have long looked forward to seeing? You are but a……tiny primate."

Kim frowned at the woman as she stuffed the first energy bar into her mouth, and all but inhaled it.

"Kimmie," Shego knelt in front of her, holding the other energy bar out to her after she unwrapped it for her as she had the first. "Were you using your powers again?"

Kim only smiled. Sadly this time. "I's couldn' saf' the whole house," she said, looking at Sheridan. "And I's couldn' saf' the whole neighbors. Only us. I's still too little," she grumbled.

"Princess. Listen to me. If you keep straining. Keep pushing too hard, you could hurt yourself. And those around you. Believe me, I learned that the hard way. If you let the power out too fast, for too long, it can….."

"I knows, Shegee," she said, patting her hand as she took the other energy bar. "But I's haf' to saf's us. We gots works to do still."

Shego smiled sadly. "And are we going to live through it?"

Shego found it hard to swallow when Kim said nothing at first.

"Kimmie?"

"KP," Ron asked.

"I's hopes so," she said quietly, then shoved the second energy bar into her small mouth.

No one said anything to that as they settled down to wait until Wade could put legs under Warmonga. Apparently, they didn't dare show their faces until the warrior could move on her own. A fact even Warmonga confirmed.

"Warmonga's people have no mercy for the maimed," she had admitted. "They would slay me as quickly as you did they find me as I was."

"But…..they came to find you," Ron frowned.

"No. They came to avenge me. Finding me was always incidental," she said so somberly that even Kim only shook her head at the alien woman.

_**KP**_

"What is this," Drakken growled as he ducked another fireball, and looked around Go City that seemed to be in the midst of a blackout. One that was destroying everything around him as the only light to be seen came from the fires from the destruction that seemed to be growing around him.

And he had not even seen one trace of those gaudily clad heroes that Shego claimed, reluctantly, were her brothers.

Even as parked his 'borrowed' car over to gape at the night sky being lit by large fireballs, he realized the thunder around him was being echoed by tremendous tremors as metal behemoths rose from some of the first craters, and the city began to crumble around them.

"Oh, snap. Someone's going to blame me for this," he grumbled. "I just know they are," he said as he put the car in reverse, and started to back up just before a large, metal limb smashed down on the backend of his vehicle.

He howled in fear even as he flung himself from the car as it rose into the air, impaled on the end of the spear-like limb before sliding off, and falling several yards to explode when it collided with another parked car.

"You almost killed me, you overgrown tinker toy," he howled at the massive construct as he clambered up out of the ditch where he landed, shaking a small fist at the alien machine.

He frowned as the machine pause, and it massive turret rotated as an electronic eye looked down on him. "Oh, snap. Now I remember."

He howled as he ran for cover as a powerful laser vaporized everything around him as he ran manically around in circles, trying to evade the robot.

"I knew I should have kept some of my pollinator mutagen," he wailed as he barely jumped away from a mailbox that vanished in a white-hot sludge as it just melted before him. Running for more substantial cover, he hoped Shego was doing all right as he realized the entire city was being overtaken by the monstrous machines.

"This is all _her_ fault," he complained, thinking of a particular redhead. "Somehow, I just know it is!"

_**KP**_

"From what I'm getting," Wade told them from his station at his laptop as a very weary Kim turned from converting Warmonga's new cybernetic legs into real flesh and bone as she did with the other parts of her. The big woman rose as Kim staggered, pale and shaking, to fall into Shego's arms. "Go City is only one of the major cities of the world being attacked, but they seem to be focusing primarily on us."

"Naturally," Ron grumbled.

"You okay, Pumpkin?"

"Peachee," she smiled faintly. "Hungee, Shegee,' she murmured sleepily. "Really, really hungee."

"We'll get you something soon," she promised.

"This is…..incredible," the alien woman stood up, using the sheet for a toga as she flexed her newly restored limbs.

Then she looked down at the pale little girl in Shego's arms.

"Look, beanpole," Shego growled, not certain of what was in the loopy alien's head now.

What she didn't expect was the big warrior woman to drop to her knees, and bow before them. "Warmonga apologizes for doubting you, Great Blue. Her life is yours. You have but to command Warmonga. Your word is my will."

Wade didn't ask where that put him in her eyes now. He would rather not know. That whole 'my life is yours' still freaked him out. A lot.

Kim's hooded eyes looked up at her, and she remarked, "Hungee."

"Then I shall obtain food for you," Warmonga told her, and rose to her feet to approach the door.

"Wait," Kim called.

Before their eyes, a familiar device rose from Wade's workbench, and floated over to hover before Warmonga. "'Ou need clothes," Kim smiled.

"This is…..clothing," the woman gaped as Ron asked, "KP?"

"I's needs 'Mongas strong," she told him as the other green woman in the room plucked the bracelet out of the air, the faint, golden glow around it fading as soon as she did.

"Just slide it on your wrist," Wade told her when the woman looked his way. "The blue button activates battle armor. The red button deactivates it."

"Battle armor? In this," the woman frowned, and slid the small bracelet over her big hand, amazed as the band adjusted itself to her size.

"It's nannite-driven," Wade explained. "Self-adjusting, and cybertronically enhanced to operate on thought and muscle impulses."

"You are an impressive little monkey," she allowed with a smile, and pressed the blue button with a finger she had not possessed several hours ago.

Instantly, a silver sheen ran over her body, covering her from the neck down in a gradually solidifying garment that ended up white with blue piping before the woman let the sheets drop to the ground to stare down at herself.

"Very impressive," she admitted, feeling the power as she flexed now gloved hands and looked at Kim. "Warmonga shall return shortly with food, Great Blue."

Then she turned, and ripped the door off the hinges.

"Oops," the big woman actually blushed, setting it aside more carefully as Sheridan only gaped at the tall alien. "Sorry about that," she smiled as she walked out of the room, and yelped as she fell more than a few feet to the ground below.

"Oh. I forgots," Kim sighed. "No steps. Sowwee," she called out.

"No steps," Sheridan croaked, and carefully approached the door to look outside.

And realized that except for the corner room they occupied, the rest of his once proud home had been pulverized. He slowly turned to look back at them, a complex mask of emotions warring over his aged features before he simply fell flat on his back. Completely unconscious.

"Gwampee silly," the still weak Kim smiled faintly before her eyes closed as she lay back in Shego's arms as the woman went to sit on the bed, still cradling her.

"Okay," Wade told them at that moment. "This is bad."

"What is it?"

"Five of those space cruisers are coming down over Go City. And they're definitely surrounding the city. They obviously want something. Or someone."

"Us," Kim murmured though she didn't open her eyes. "They wants us."

"That does not sound good," Ron said grimly, looking at his companions.

"No, Ron-San," Yori said quietly from her chair. "It does not."

_**KP**_

Dr. Drakken ducked behind the shattered ruin of a convenience store as another of those massive warbots stalked past him, leveling everything in sight. He was about to head for the next building over, which looked a bit sturdier, when he saw a large, green and white shape that definitely stood out in the dark considering the relatively leveled landscape.

He peered around a half flattened dumpster to one side of the wall that was his hiding place, and gaped.

"Warmonga!? Wearing Kim Possible's battle suit? What is going on?"

He watched her scavenge the debris, filling a plastic sack with food she collected at random, and then turn to lope back into the darkness. He thought about it, then decided that somehow, the woman must be working with Possible all along.

The traitor!

What was it with green-skinned women? Did they have no concept of loyalty?

Still, if the woman warrior was with Possible, then she was also with Shego. So if he followed her…..

"Do not move, earthling," a very gruff voice ordered as light surrounded him, and he turned to see five very large alien warriors behind him. One of them pointed a very large spear that glowed ominously at him.

"I know this one," another warrior growled as he stepped forward, holding up a small disk that projected a very realistic image of Dr. Drakken standing next to Kim Possible and Shego. "This is the Blue Imposter that deposed my sister."

"Then he is yours, Warwuf," the lead warrior told him.

"Warwuf? What is it with you people? War this, war that? Don't you have any originality…..?"

"Then again," he squeaked as the spear prodded him against the wall, its glowing tip a hair's breadth from finding his heart. "There is something to be said for conformity."

"Take him, and put him with the other captives. I shall question him later," Warwuf growled, his red eyes almost glowing with hate.

"Oh……snap," Drakken moaned as another warrior grabbed him, and simply shoved him forward to a waiting transport that was little more than a floating cage already stuffed with miserable people staring out at what remained of their city. "I hate when this happens."

_**KP**_

The others with her simply gaped as Kim literally devoured everything in the bulging sack that Warmonga had brought back for her. From lunch meat to candy bars, Kim ate like a garbage disposal, and almost as fast.

"Feels bettas now," she beamed, wiping her face as she looked down at her dirty jumper.

"I get the feeling keeping you clean is going to be a full time job in itself," Shego sighed.

Kim only smiled.

Meanwhile, Sheridan Gordon was stretched out on the bed, still out cold.

"So, what's the plan," Ron asked Kim who seemed much refreshed, and more energetic after consuming what had to be fifty pounds of junk. And she complained about his appetite?"

"We has to stops them, or lots of peoples is gonna be hurts," Kim said pointedly.

"Granted. How?"

"We's gotta go talks to them," Kim said after a moment.

"You're kidding," Ron and Wade both echoed as one.

"Uh, Princess? You do know you're talking about nine and ten foot invaders with _serious_ attitudes?"

"I's not a kid," she shot back. "I's knows what I seen."

"I'm with you, Kim," Ron said quietly. "You know I'll always have your back."

"As will we, Possible-San," Yori told her, standing firmly beside Ron.

Kim eyed her, looked bleakly at her a moment, then sighed. "Yowi, not worries. 'Ou be fines."

The young ninja only smiled, and bowed to her.

"And, I, Possible-San," Hirotaka asked solemnly as he stepped forward to stand with the ninja girl.

Kim eyed him, then sighed. "'Ou gon' need finds new girlfrien'," she told him with a knowing glance toward Yori.

"I bow to your wisdom, Possible-San," he replied, unflappable as ever.

"Huh," Ron asked. "I thought we were going to face aliens. Not…..?"

Hiro and Kim both grinned.

"So, what's the plan," Shego asked her.

"I've only two more battle suits," Wade told them.

"Yowi, and Heero," Kim told him. "Shegee, 'Mongas, and me go to the leader and talks. Won, you keep the rest from in….inta….. Gettin' in the ways," she told him, obviously frustrated again.

"Wade," she turned to the young genius. "Stay and wat's Grampee."

"No problem," he agreed, not exactly the field type anyway. He had proven that twice over with the few missions he had actually tried in his few sojourns out at her side.

"Weddy," she turned to eye them as the two ninja accepted the small bands that Wade had completed as he tried to perfect the Centurion armor she had once worn by accident.

"Ready," three voices affirmed.

"Do we have a choice," Shego complained, wishing she had her own catsuit just then. She'd feel a lot better wearing…..

She looked down when she felt a shiver, and frowned at a smiling Kim who had put a small hand on her leg. Right before her slacks and top had transformed into her own usual costume in its distinctive colors.

"Thanks, Princess," she murmured, and reached down to pick her up.

"Let's go," Shego said after a glance into those somber, green eyes she knew all too well.

Wade watched the six of them go, and was just as glad to be staying behind.

_**KP**_

"Now what," Shego asked as they stopped behind a mound of rubble near one of the bigger starships that had formed a perimeter around the mass of captives being held inside the perimeter not only by the huge ships, but the energy fence that surrounded them, too.

"We can't just step out, and say hi."

"Yes we cans," Kim said after a moment.

She looked back at Ron and the ninja, and then nodded before turning to Warmonga.

"'Mongas. Pick me up," she said, raising her arms to her. "We gon' go talks."

"Then you must see Bludfist. Warmonga recognizes his banner. He is the one that leads this expedition."

"'Ou sees him now?"

"Yes, Great Blue. He is the large warrior there," she pointed after setting Kim on her shoulders.

"Go," Kim told her as Shego grimaced, and stepped out with the pair as the ninja waited, eyes sweeping the space between them and the aliens obviously making plans as they stood outside their ships surveying the chaos they had unleashed. The ninja gave the three two minutes, moved behind them, keeping to cover as they prepared to intercept anyone that might try to stop Kim.

Even as two sentries went flying, Bludfist and Warwuf looked up, and the latter exclaimed, "Warmonga! By the Maker, you live! I thought surely these primitives had….."

"Greetings, brother. Commander Bludfist," she nodded, cutting off her brother. "I bring grave news, and I bid you hear me out."

"I recognize you, green woman," Warwuf hissed, eyeing Shego.

"Look whose talking, you not so jolly green….."

The man glared, then turned back to Warmonga, demanding; "But why, Warmonga, do you carry a child onto a battlefield. A _primate's_ child?"

"Indeed," the taller, bearded alien demanded as he locked red eyes on Kim.

"I bring joyous, if shocking news, commander. I have found the _Great Blue_," she told him confidently.

"Where is he," the commander asked, seeing only then the three small figures in black holding back his personal guard. He gaped incredulously as those small humans managed to evade and defeat his elite warriors without any genuine effort. What manner of monkeys were they?

"'Ou me'ns _she_," Kim smiled at him.

"She?"

The bearded man looked at Warmonga, then at Shego, both who looked back to Kim who was perched on one of Warmonga's broad shoulders.

"Is this some joke? Has being stranded on this planet warped your mind, woman?"

"Warmonga, are you trying to tell us this…..babe is our long prophesized warrior," her brother demanded as if he were scolding her.

"I stand here only because she is that long anticipated warrior," Warmonga told them. "I would not even be alive without her. Or whole. For her consorts defeated me, and I was badly maimed. Dying," she nodded.

"And Warhok?"

"Died in battle," Warmonga said, "Praise his courage. He fought to the end."

"Who killed him," Warwuf asked quietly.

"The Great Blue's companion, whom Warmonga once thought was her battle mate. Now, even I am confused. The prophecies….did not prepare me for what I have found of late."

"And you expect us to believe this…..child is our legendary warrior that will lead our people in triumph across the galaxies," Bludwuf demanded, eyeing Kim, who glared right back at him.

"Hope you got a plan B, Princess," Shego told her. "Because I don't think the big guys are buying it," she said, her hands starting to glow in anticipation of an attack.

"Yes," Warwuf growled. "You are the one! I shall avenge my family's honor, and……"

"Na'!" Kim shrieked as the big warrior lunged at Shego with a huge spear.

Shego easily evaded it, a glowing hand flashing out to shatter the end of the haft even as Kim jumped and landed a perfect dropkick on the side of the furious warrior's skull before she dropped to the ground.

Everyone there had time to gape at the tiny attacker trying to strike one of their best just before the impact sent the big warrior flying over twenty feet to slam into the energy barrier holding the human captives in place. It was also apparently strong enough to stun the man who howled in pain, before he dropped face first into the dirt.

The humans cheered as the small redhead turned, and stared at he commander.

"'Ou listen nows," she demanded as she looked up at him even while reaching out to Warmonga as Shego's glowing hands faded, but she remained alert.

Behind them, the fighting grew more intense, and while the humans continued to hold their own, it was apparent that one among them was stronger and faster than the other two. He looked back at Kim who was once again perched on Warmonga's shoulder.

"Impressive tricks, child. But our prophesized warrior would not be a child. And he would be capable of far more than simple deception, which we already know your kind practice well."

Kim's small lips thinned as she clenched her jaw, and glared back at him.

"Trust me, great commander. This is the Great Blue. I was without limbs, and she restored them. She even returned a lost eye."

"Are you demented, woman," the alien warrior told her. "You are not even scarred. It's obvious…."

"She healed me. I….."

Behind them, the fighting was growing more intense, and closer.

"Should I help," Shego asked Kim who glanced over her shoulder.

"Na'," she said, and turned to look at a frustrated Warmonga. "Th'ows me, 'Mongas."

"Do what?"

"Throw her," Shego told her.

"Where," the tall woman asked.

"There," Kim's small hand pointed at the nearest starship. Bludwuf's own command ship. "Th'ows me now," she ordered.

"Do it," Shego nodded, seeing the confusion in the red eyes. Of course, the woman was pretty dense anyway. She was certain her whole planet was the same.

"What do you think to……?"

Bludwuf turned as he tracked the child thrown unerringly toward his command ship. She struck the sloping hood of his bridge, dropping down to catch herself with her fingers and toes before she turned to balance precariously on a very narrow ledge before one wide port. Every eye in the makeshift command center followed her as she raised her voice, shouting shrilly, "I's the Gw'ate Boo. Ou's listen to me!"

She then slapped both hands down against the hull as they glowed brightly, and Shego gaped as the glow surged around her entire body even as the nose of the ship began to shimmer a bright blue beyond the golden gleam of her hands.

"Uh oh," she said, rushing forward.

She ducked three warriors. Dropped a fourth the old-fashioned way with an old-fashioned knee, and then reached Kimmie just as she dropped off the hull of the rapidly disintegrating spacecraft to land safely in her arms.

"Thanks, Shegee," she grinned, and drew a deep breath.

Behind them, the huge starship continued to rapidly crumble as the shimmering energy surged from bow to stern, and every warrior and human alike stopped to gape as the men inside howled in confusion and fear as they suddenly found themselves dropping to land in the thick dirt and ash that was all that remained when the cobalt shimmer passed around then.

Puts me down, Shegee," Kim said, obviously tired, but not ready to rest.

"You okay, Princess," she asked.

"Thinks so," she nodded. "Gotta do one mo' things."

She followed Kim who walked back to the genuinely astonished Bludwuf, and cleared her throat.

"'Ou listen now," she asked.

He just stared down at her.

She scowled. Then kicked him viciously in the shin.

Howling, the big warrior bent over to clutch the badly bruised leg he couldn't be sure wasn't fractured, and the little monkey jumped again to drive a small, but hard fist into his gut. He gave a large grunt, and felt himself lifted briefly before he landed on his knees.

Then the impossible child reached up and grabbed his beard, jerking him down with one hand as she raised a small, glowing fist to threaten him.

"I's says, 'ou listens now?"

Bludwuf, eyes so wide the yellow orbs bulged, nodded vigorously.

"I's th' Gw'ate Boo. I's not ready to sees you. Go 'ways," she growled, shaking her small fist.

Bludwuf nodded again.

"Na' mo'e twubbles," she demanded.

He shook his head.

"Good," she said as she released the man, and turned to Shego.

"Up, Shegee," she said, raising her small arms to her.

"Go ways," she growled down at him as the warrior looked up at her in genuine awe.

"With the Great Blue's permission," Warmonga stepped forward. "I shall remain and instruct her in our ways. And serve her as she wills. Warmonga has shamed her father, and lost her battle mate," she went on when Kim frowned. "Warmonga has nothing left waiting for her but shame. Let Warmonga serve you, Great Blue, and regain her honor in your service."

Bludwuf slowly regained his feet, signaling his people to cease fighting, and stand back as more warriors approached them, circling the child that had somehow disintegrated an entire starship with but a touch.

"I shall tell your father of how you survived, and discovered our champion. And how you now serve _her_ until the foretold coming," Bludwuf told Warmonga. He turned and barked orders, and in surprisingly swiftness, the warriors began retreating to their ships, deactivating the warbots that were brought back, and even freeing their captives.

Who cheered them as Shego stood with Ron and the others as they simply watched the aliens literally pack up and leave without looking back.

"Kimmie?"

Kim was sagging in her arms again.

"I's….._weally_ hungee, Shego," she murmured as she lay her head on her shoulder.

"I shall find food for you, Great One," Warmonga assured her.

"Jus' calls me Kim. 'Kay, 'Mongas," she sighed without looking up.

Around them, the humans cheered, and shouted, knowing only that they had been freed, and the aliens had left.

"Kim," a battered man in ragged blue asked as he stepped forward. "Kim Possible," Hego exclaimed. "You saved us all. Again."

The name spread rapidly, and the cheering redoubled even as a man in a torn blue coat stepped forward, and exclaimed, "Shego! I knew you'd save me!"

"Doy," Shego moaned, slapping a hand over her own face.

"Go 'ways," Kim murmured wearily, raising her head just then to eye him.

"I'd listen, Dr. D. Kimmie has a bad temper these days. You wouldn't want to see what she does to bad men."

"I think I already have," he grimaced. "But, Shego, surely….."

"Go 'ways," Kim screamed, and it seemed the very air shook for a moment.

"Going," Drakken singsonged, and fled the gathering of stunned people.

"Easy, Princess. Remember what I told you. Don't let it control you."

"I's knows. I jus' gonna sleeps a minutes," she sighed, and lay her head back on her shoulder. "Jus' stays, Shegee," she murmured eerily. "Stays wif' me."

"Always, Princess," she said, stroking her small back as Ron studied her.

_**KP**_

It was almost dark by the time Kim woke, finished her impromptu feast of scavenged junk food, and reassured her friends she was all right. By then, most of the people had left to find their own missing family or friends, or to help with the recovery effort as the military and other relief efforts began to arrive to aid the ravaged city. Warmonga, content to wait on her 'mistress,' stood nearby as if on constant guard even as the last starship setting in their vicinity began to rise into the sky.

"You do know GJ is probably going to be all over us in about three minutes," Ron asked her as they stood watching that last alien starship depart, leaving Warmonga standing at Kim and Shego's side, once more fully armed as a proper Lorwardian after her brother equipped her as a proper bodyguard for the 'Great Blue.'

"Yeps," she smiled. "Don't worries, Won. It's be fines."

"Doy," Shego moaned even as she shook her head at the destruction around them. "I just thought. You know, if we had some investments in construction right now, we could make a mint in the next few months."

"Shegee," Kim chided her.

"We could," the woman told her indignantly, just knowing Kim was going to be a bad influence on her. She just knew it. Still, she didn't leave. She stayed with her, holding the child in her arms, and just knowing her life was never going to be boring again.

"So," Ron asked quietly as Yori stood close to his side. "What happens when you grow up, and they expect you to come calling."

Kim looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. "Na' knows," she shrugged. "Na' sees that part yet."

"Oh, man. I can just see we're gonna be in trouble again. _I_ can just see it."

Shego only sniggered as Kim giggled at her friend.

Yori only smiled, completely ignoring Hirotaka.

_Not the End…….._


End file.
